Winx Club Rewrite 4,5: Ties from the Past
by ArachCobra
Summary: Worn out from their harrowing experiences on Earth, the girls seek reprieve from their many hardships. But the past is littered with unresolved dangers, many of which now start to surface, threatening to rend asunder the peace the girls have fought for.
1. Heartbeat, Heartbreak

Winx Club Rewrite 4.5: Ties from the Past

_A.N.: Hey, everyone. We're back to Winx Club for now to tackle the second movie. For those who didn't read our other project, we're now doing reviews of the material we base the fanfic on over on my Tumblr. Have fun._

Chapter 1: Heartbeat, Heartbreak

Stella lay in her bed, idly watching the ceiling. Warm air gently flowed in from the open windows, along with the sound of the people milling about in the castle gardens. The blond sighed, before blowing an errant lock of hair out of her face. She wasn't exactly bored, more like apathetic. She could imagine a thousand things she could be doing, but none of them seemed appealing at the moment.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Solarian princess said, sitting up in her bed.

"Excuse me, Princess Stella, but a visitor has arrived at the castle gates," a guard said. "A rather peculiar one at that. She was dressed in lederhosen and a tuxedo vest."

"That's tots gotta be Techna. Only she would, like, dress like that and go out in public," Stella said. "Huh. Weird. I don't think we've agreed to meet up." She furrowed her brows. "Anyway, just let her in."

"I'll pass your orders on, Princess," the guard said, bowing her head before leaving her room.

Stella grabbed her phone and began looking through its calendar. No sign of anything resembling a meeting with Techna. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Yo, what's up, Blondie!?" the scarred girl loudly declared as she barged through the door, umbrella in one hand and ice cream in the other.

Stella groaned from the floor, having tipped over in surprise. "Well, might, like, have aged a couple of years from the shock. Seriously, don't you knock back home?"

"Not when the alternative is funnier," she replied with a grin, closing the door behind her. "So, holding up alright?"

"Somewhat," the blonde sighed, getting back on the bed. "Guess I don't have that much room to complain. I just feel... Drained, I guess." She glanced at her calendar. "Kinda lost my sense of time. We've only been back for a couple of weeks and I swear, it tots feels like that whole Earth business was years ago."

"I know that feel. It's why I decided to drop in."

"People don't normally drop in on each other like this," Stella remarked. "Makes security, like, super nervous."

"Yeah, figured as much. I considered inviting you over to my place. But then we'd have to set you up in the garage, and then you'd probably whine and then my mom would get annoyed and then it would be a mess," Techna explained.

"Whine? I don't... Wait, how long are you staying?" the Solarian princess asked confused.

"Don't know. Figured we'd improvise," Techna said, putting the umbrella down. "So, heard from the others yet?"

"Not for a while. I know Musa is still at Sunny Soul and Bloom has moved in with her royal parents for now. Probably for the best." Stella's mouth became a thin line, annoyance seeping into her voice. "Easier to fend of the siege force of journalists and sycophants that have come out of the woodwork with a castle wall."

"Boy howdy, can they be persistent. I've even made a sort of obstacle course at the junkyard to help me lose them," Techna replied. "Let me tell ya, some of those reporters can jump with the best of them. Saw this one gossip columnist clear three hurdles in one leap. Mudpit got him though."

"Ugh," the blond groaned, leaning back on the bed. "Why can't we just go back to things being normal? I swear, we're cursed."

"And you even like the limelight," Techna noted.

"Yeah, but, like, even I have limits. And I can tots imagine how it's grinding away at the rest of you," Stella remarked. She sighed. "Let's do something else. This is totally bumming me out."

"Good idea. What are you up for?" the scarred girl inquired.

"Dunno."

"Then let's watch TV. That's always an option when you just want to turn your brain off," Techna said, picking up a remote control and turning on the massive flat screen TV that dominated one of the walls.

"...continued difficulties handling these new developments, which has slowed down opportunities to set up trade deals and hash out common law," the news announcer declared. "Progress is being made as several countries have entered dialogue with the Black Circle to establish their role in modern Earth society."

"Huh," Techna uttered.

"What, surprised?" Stella asked. "News have barely talked about anything else. Haven't you seen the news lately?"

"We don't have a TV at home. I made a custom once, but... Well, I tried to make a signal booster," she replied. "It kinda boosted it into the ceiling."

Stella stared. "How?"

"Magnets."

"Despite these difficulties, we have managed to reach out to some of the politicians involved," the newscaster continued. "Edmund Freisinger of Germany had the following to say."

The screen changed to a bespectacled man in a suit. "Between these, quite frankly, shocking revelations and the massive recovery efforts, all hands and resources have been tied," he said. "Therefore, we're not in a position to go through the efforts necessary to set up these... Interdimensional dealings yet." He sounded like he still found it hard to believe. "Right now, due to the influence they've had, we're also busy settling things with the Black Circle. They have been open enough to deliver all documentations and have proved the efforts they've gone to, to gain legal permission for their operations. Of course, we as a country cannot accept deals made with the Holy Roman Empire as being binding in modern times, even if we geographically share the same area, but these are but some of the difficulties we're having to sort out."

The newscaster returned on screen. "The leader of the Black Circle, Ogron, has declared that he and all members under him are committed to integrating into modern society and assist in dealing with the reintroduction of magic to Earth."

A picture of a decidedly uncomfortable looking Ogron surrounded by journalists waving microphones in his face appeared in the corner of the screen.

"So far, our impression of Earth is that opinions are sharply divided on how to handle these things. Many countries demand reparations for the war with the White Circle they've accidentally been dragged into, with some even calling for the arrest of those involved, not only from the Black Circle, but also people like Bloom Kadmos and Stella Guildenstern, who were heavily involved."

Techna winced.

"Doubt it'll happen," Stella remarked. "Me being arrested, that is. But I figured staying away from Earth until tempers cool will be for the best."

"What about the reparations?" Techna asked.

"Mom and Dad have already declared they're tots willing to assist, as soon as they can figure out how to go about it," the blonde remarked.

"That's good. Let's see if there's anything else on," the scarred girl noted, pressing a button.

"...has already stated that they consider your work inflammatory and misleading," a female interviewer said. "What do you say to these remarks from the Eraklian royal family?"

"I'm wholly unsurprised," the tweed jacket-clad man she interviewed responded. "They'd have to, because if I'm right, it could have dire consequences."

"But you also write that there is a possibility of you being wrong," the interviewer noted.

"Yes. But the odds are low. If the Eraklian royal house is deceiving us as to the status of the twice-crowned heir Sky, then we must know."

"What did Squire do now?" Techna asked confused.

"For once, nothing. Some people are just raising a fuss because someone claims that Sky is actually totally not Erendor's son," Stella explained. "So, like, that's got some people up in arms."

"Does it even fucking matter? I mean, they behave like father and son to me."

"If only it was so simple. Erendor's marriage was like a trade deal, so if he hasn't fathered an heir with his provided wife, that could actually be a serious enough breach that it could lead to one branch of the family declaring war on the main house," Stella said.

Techna stared slack-jawed. "What!? Are you for fucking real!?"

"Yes. And yes, it's tots stupid. But not like we've got room to talk. We've got the bloody history books to prove how bad we can get," the Solarian princess noted with a shrug.

"For some, it's a big deal. Isis would also get up in arms over it if Erendor had tried to get Diaspro hitched with someone who wasn't actually his son."

The scarred girl looked confused. "But they completely ditched Diaspro. To the point where she shacked up with Fancypants out of pure fucking desperation."

"True. But it's the principle of things. I guess."

"Ugh, nobility," Techna groaned, turning the TV off. "What are they even good for? Uhm, no offence."

"None taken," Stella sighed. She paused. "So what now?"

"Well, TV is also just bumming us out," the magenta-haired girl noted. "So I think we should find something different to do."

"Well, first we should, like, probably go tell Dad you'll be staying over," the blonde noted, jumping out of bed. "Next, I'd like to go to the tombs and see to some of my ancestors. Maybe see if I can get inspiration for what to do with myself."

"Awesome. I'm always up for seeing some dead people," Techna noted with a wide grin.

...

Slowly, the heavy fog of head lifted from her mind, replaced with dawning awareness. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes, observing the red blanket of hair that obscured her sigh. Her body was completely wrapped in her warm duvet and she only managed to free herself with some effort. Groggily, Bloom tried to remember what she had dreamt. It was vague, but it had been bad. Real bad.

She slowly got out of bed and staggered over to the window. A few grey clouds lazily floated through the sky above the snow-covered land.

"Looks like it's gonna be another cold day," Bloom remarked, eyeing the cage with her pet, Kiko. "But then again, I don't think we have anything but cold days around here."

The guinea pig looked almost appreciative about being inside.

"So, my first day at the castle," the redhead continued. "What to do?" She scratched her chin, then paused as her stomach loudly gurgled. "Right, breakfast. Wonder what they eat around here?" she said, heading towards the door.

Before she could reach it, it was suddenly opened and three well-dressed ladies hurried in.

"Ah, Princess Bloom, good to see you're awake at the proper time," one said, as they quickly surrounded the redhead.

"I... Ehm... What... Who... Who are you?" Bloom asked surprised, as the three wasted no time peeling her pyjamas off her. "What are you doing?"

"We're your governesses, of course," one said matter-of-factly. "The King has asked us to take good care of you and help you settle in."

Another pushed in a wheeled rack of dresses. "Which one should she wear today?"

"Ehm..." Bloom began confused.

"The one gifted by the Solarian royal house must wait for a proper reveal," one attendant insisted.

"This one was sent by the Bijoux family. They're loyal supporters, but not that important. Perfect for daily wear."

"But they..." the redhead tried, before the three suddenly surrounded her, quickly getting her into the icy blue dress.

"But my..." she tried again, before being cut off by her the dress being tightened around her waist, forcing a gasp from her.

"And here's your breakfast," the third governess said, rolling in a table with a covered tray on it, before revealing the intended food. "Here you go. Fresh rosefish, imported from the south."

The redhead stared at the water filled glass bowl, where said fish was swimming around, looking just as confused as Bloom felt. "It's... Fresher than I imagined."

"Of course. Cooking a rosefish just breaks down the enzymes. Swallowing it alive helps keep you skin smooth and supple," one attendant said.

"A-alive," Bloom repeated.

"Yes. Do not worry, the rosefish is easily digested, even whole," another attendant explained. "Its mucus coating also help you swallow it without risk of choking."

"Mucus," the redhead repeated, with a small hint of horror in her voice.

"We should also get her make-up done when she has eaten," one governess said.

"Not to mention get her hair cut. It wouldn't do for her to look like Duchess Cyria. Not this season," another said.

"And once that is done, we can..." the third attendant began, before pausing. The three looked from the empty tray to the empty room. "Princess Bloom?"

...

Bloom rushed down the stairs, aquarium wrapped in her arms, the rosefish looking distressed at the bumpy ride. "It's okay, I'm not going to eat you," the redhead tried to reassure the piscine captive. "I'm not even into sushi and this would be way worse." She paused, looking around the opulent room she was in. "Why are there no direction signs?" she moaned. "How does anyone find their way around here?" She picked a random hallway and ran down it, intent on putting as much distance between her and the governesses she had been assigned. She intended to have a long talk with her father about sending obviously insane people into her room without permission. After she figured out what to do with the poor fish, of course.

She sharply turned a corner, only to bump into someone. Clutching the aquarium in one arm, her other wildly waved around as she tried to regain her balance, before she fell on her butt, water from the glass bowl splashing onto her dress.

The fish looked panicked at its slightly shrunken home.

"I'm so sorry," Bloom quickly said, focusing her magic to dry the stain. "I didn't see you and I..."

"Well, I was looking for you, so it's fine," came a smooth voice that Bloom instantly recognised.

With a wide grin, she looked up. "Valtor."

"In the flesh," the well-dressed man replied, with a slight flourish. "I heard you decided to come home and figured you could probably do with a visit." He gestured to the small man by his side. "Allow me to introduce you to my personal therapist, Theodore Trent."

"A pleasure," the therapist replied.

"Likewise," Bloom said, getting back on her feet.

"So, new pet?" Valtor asked, eyeing the bowl.

"Nope. Supposedly, it's my breakfast," the redhead replied.

"Ah, yes. Rosefish. Of course, I've never needed supplements. My powers allow me to keep my skin perfect with but the barest amount of effort," he noted. "Of course, Daphne tried one out. Once. I cannot recommend it based on her reaction."

"That and I'm not sure I want to eat raw food," Bloom added. "And I'm definitely sure I don't want to eat it alive. But I'm not sure what to do with it?"

"We can set it free in the underground aqueducts. This hardy fish is more than capable of making it on its own from there," Valtor suggested. "Hmm, pretty sure it was this way." The three of them headed off. "So, how's the royal life treating you, Sister?"

Bloom groaned. "It was nice enough yesterday. Quiet, got some food, had a short talk with Mother and Father." She paused. "Still getting used to that. But this morning, these three ladies jumped me, forcing me into this dress and then served me a live fish. It was crazy."

"They are there to ensure that the royals live up to the impeccable standards set by our predecessors," Valtor explained, adjusting his jacket. "And yes. They can be frustrating to deal with. Claimed that these colours were out of fashion." He harrumphed. "My wardrobe is timeless. I will not be defined by the fickle winds of popularity."

"Sounds fine by me," Bloom said, as they headed down a wide staircase. "Gonna have a talk with Father about this. I'd like to be informed if my room will be stormed by more servants."

"It will. Put your foot down now or you will have stylists jumping in through the window and pedicurists hiding in your cupboard before you know it."

The redhead sighed. "You know what? I could believe that happening at this point."

They headed into an underground chamber. The walls were decorated with blue tiles, sculpted pillars of naked figures holding up the roof. In the middle was a massive pool, the light reflecting from its clear waters dancing across the room.

"This is an aqueduct?" Bloom asked. "I imagined something more sewer-like."

"Something as common as a sewer? In this noble house? Perish the thought," Valtor declared.

Theodore scribbled something on his notepad.

"Alright, little one. Out you go," Bloom said, tipping the bowl.

The red fish looked quite grateful at its newfound freedom, before diving into the waters.

"Well, glad that's over," she said, sitting down on a small bench.

"I'm sure the journalists currently piling up outside the front gate will appreciate the hard work you do for the country's fish," Valtor said. He eyed Bloom, who stared at the pool, seemingly lost in thought. He paused, his mouth a thin line. "Sister? Bloom? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just..." The Dominian princess paused, resting her head against a hand. "I just got thinking again. I'm trying not to."

"I see," the well-dressed royal quietly replied. He paused, before sitting down beside her. "Why don't you tell me how you feel? I've learned from my therapist that that can be really helpful."

She sighed. "You know... You know how... How everyone called you a monster. For what you did?"

"Yep. Some still do," Valtor noted.

"Well... I feel like... Like what I've done is so much worse." She stared at the water, small saltwater droplets slowly forming at the edge of her eyes. "I know that... That we couldn't control what the White Circle did. I get that. But we still... We still freed them. Nabu died. So many people died. Things would have been so much better if we hadn't gotten involved in the first place and... And I'm not sure what I should do." She looked, almost desperately, to her brother. "I feel horrible. Whenever I think about it, I just feel so guilty. Back on Earth, some are already demanding that I should be imprisoned. Or even executed. And I'm wondering... If they are right."

"Oh boy," Valtor sighed, looking across the chamber. "Well, I'm not gonna tell you not to feel bad. I still feel terrible about my own mistakes. I've hurt people too, both in person and as an eventual consequence of my actions. Feeling bad is part of accepting responsibility. Realising that you've made a mistake. And that's just how it is. I can't promise if you'll ever feel better about it." He sighed, folding his hands. "It's the thing about wielding power, whatever form it comes in. The more of it you have, the greater your influence is. And in turn, if you make a mistake, it is that much greater. That's just how it is. Some people in power are so paralysed by this fact, that they end up doing nothing at all. Though I'd argue that's even worse." He rubbed his chin. "But I'm getting sidetracked. Sister, you went to Earth with the best of intentions and did what you thought was for the best. In that, I cannot fault you. And yes, you made mistakes. The consequences of which were, let's be honest, horrifyingly dire. But you also put your heart and soul into fixing said mistakes. Without you and your friends, the White Circle might just have succeeded. And as for you never going to Earth in the first place..." He sighed and shrugged. "It's pointless speculation. It is what it is. Take the lessons you can and move on. There's little else we _can_ do." He pulled a handkerchief from an inner pocket and handed in to her. "Here. For your eyes. And nose, if need be."

"Thanks," she sniffled, drying her eyes. "I just... I just wish things were better. It's like... Every time something goes right, something even worse follows. I'm just... Tired."

"For better or for worse, that's life," Valtor softly replied. "Try to find comfort in the good you've done and the joys you've experienced. It'll help you move forward." He paused, looking to the water. "It'll help us both."

The redhead blew her nose. "What a pair we make," she chuckled sadly. "I'm honestly surprised anyone dares have us around."

Valtor didn't reply, instead just patting her on the shoulder.

...

King Oritel strode down the hall, wondering where his daughter had gone. All he had gotten from her rather confused governesses was that she had suddenly run off with her breakfast without a word and now they couldn't find her. He wondered if she had planned something, like an event she wanted to participate in, but then it seemed weird she hadn't informed anyone. He suddenly noticed Bloom coming up a staircase. "Ah, there you are, Bloom." He paused as he suddenly saw Valtor, before with a bit more strain in his voice adding: "I see you're here too."

"Good to see you too, Dad," the well-dressed man replied with a smirk. "I decided to drop by, say hi to Mom and see how my sister was doing. I hear you've already convinced the help to start harassing her, so you're off to a great start."

Oritel's mouth became a thin line as he glared.

"Uhm, what I think Valtor means by that, is that I'd prefer if we could talk about people barging into my room in the future," Bloom tried a bit more diplomatically. "I'm not used to people doing that. Not even my mom does that." She paused. "Ehm, my adoptive mom. In case that wasn't obvious. Ehm... Yeah." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"I see. My apologies, I was under the impression, mistakenly I now realise, that you might have already been exposed to some of these things, via your friends if nothing else," Oritel noted, rubbing his chin. "They are really just there to help. As royals, all eyes are upon us and to look our best, we often rely upon specialists to bring that out in us."

"And yet you still wear that helmet in public," Valtor snidely remarked.

"That helmet," the king started sharply, in a tone indicating that this subject had been brought up numerous times. "Is a traditional royal headpiece, first forged for you great grandfather. To wear it is an honour and a privilege."

"It looks like a metal suppository," came the reply, as the Dominian prince rolled his eyes.

Oritel took a deep breath. "No, I'm not having this discussion again." He coughed. "Bloom, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Oh, sure," the redhead slowly replied, looking to her brother.

"It's okay. I'll go say hi to Miriam," he replied. "Maybe convince her to throw that damnable helmet in the moat when Father isn't looking."

It took the king no small amount of effort to abstain from replying, as he and his daughter walked off. "Once again, I am sorry for any unpleasantness you've experienced so far. I can see that we would both benefit from sitting down and having a talk about these things. Without unnecessary commentary," he added acidly, looking over his shoulder at Valtor and his therapist.

"That would probably be for the best," Bloom agreed. "On that note, I'd like to veto live food."

"Live food? Oh, the rosefish. They're good for your skin, you know," Oritel added.

"Yes. It's also alive when I'm supposed to swallow it," the redhead added. "I don't care how good its mucus is or whatever they said, I don't want to eat live fish. Or live anything, for that matter."

"Very well. I suppose it is also less than necessary. Your natural magic should help keep your skin smooth anyway," the king agreed. "Now, the rest of the details we can work out later. For now, I'd like to grant you a gift."

"Oh. That sounds nice," she said. "Ehm, it's not flowers and chocolate, is it? Or teddy bears? Because, I've kinda been receiving way too many of those over the years."

"Do not fear. I am well aware that you would be used to such common presents," her father replied. "No, what I have for you is something more befitting of a princess of your grand bloodline."

"Not my point, but okay," Bloom added, as they walked through a doorway.

"Now then, behold your gift," her father said, with a dramatic flourish of his arm.

They had entered a large stable and were currently on the first-floor wooden walkway. In front of them, tied up with some large leather straps, was an ice behemoth. As soon as it saw them, it walked closer to the walkway. Oritel gently stroked its head, eliciting a pleased rumble from the great animal.

Bloom blinked. "You're giving me a behemoth? I'm... Wow... I did not see that coming."

"They have been the traditional steeds of our family for many generations. Sadly, the curse resulted in a lot of them going feral out of necessity," Oritel remarked sadly.

"Yeah. I know. We had to put one down that attacked us while we were investigating the castle," Bloom noted.

"I see. But never fear. We will fix this in due time. She's imported stock from the west. Tame as can be. Go on, don't be afraid of her."

Bloom moved closer, before scratching the giant's large ear. In return, the behemoth sniffed her and softly rubbed its nose against her.

"That's a good sign," Oritel noted.

"So she likes me then. Does she have a name?" the redhead inquired.

"No. I figured you should have the honor," the king replied, walking over to a closet. "I've also taken the liberty of commissioning some proper riding clothes for you." He opened the wooden doors. "What do you think?"

"Wow. It's neat," Bloom said, inspecting the salmon-colored clothes. "Looks kinda thin though."

"Yes, but the material will keep you warm in all but the coldest of weathers," the king explained. "Why don't you take her for a ride, get to know her better."

"Really? Already? I mean, shouldn't I get lessons or something?" Bloom asked surprised.

"Nonsense. She's already tame and the rest is just a question of the two of you learning how to act together," Oritel insisted. "I have no doubt that you'll quickly adapt. It is in your blood."

"If you say so," Bloom remarked with a hint of doubt, taking the helmet from the closet. "I'll give it a shot."

"Good. Not that I wouldn't love to accompany you and get to spend some actual quality time with you, but my position requires much of my attention," the king added apologetically. "I truly am sorry for that. I hope that maybe after dinner we'll have the opportunity, but even though it's been about a year since our return, much work still needs to be done."

"It's okay. I understand, Dad," Bloom replied with a smile.

...

Tension grabbed the Dominian princess as her mount calmly strode across the snow-covered plains. If the great animal had done anything but calmly try and do its best to follow the redhead's directions, she'd probably have expired. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. Perhaps it was just the feeling of directing several tons of predatory muscle. Or maybe because she'd already tried being on the wrong end of a hungry behemoth. Either way, she was really nervous.

Even if she realized it was rather silly, what with the behemoth being very accommodating and affectionate. She felt kinda sorry for it, having to cart her ungrateful behind around.

"Maybe I just need to get used to you," she sighed. "A name might help. But, what do you call something like you? Titan? No, kinda boring. Yeti? You're kinda like an abominable snowman. Ehm, no offence." She paused. It didn't seem like her mount felt offended. "Or maybe I could name you after that yeti thing in Star Wars. Not like anyone around here will figure out I'm creatively bankrupt for at least the next couple of years or so." She sighed. "Maybe something mundane. Like Sasha. But you don't really look like a Sasha. Frosty? I liked that song." She hummed a few notes to herself.

As she stopped, she heard a different noise, echoing through the crisp and frosty air. She turned her head and stared, as a distant figure rapidly approached on an aircycle. The person, their identity obscured by their helmet, came to a halt beside her.

Bloom stared at the person. "Can I... Help you?"

"Well," the rider said, taking off his helmet and revealing a curtain of blond hair. "I'd appreciate it if I could accompany you."

"Sky!" the redhead exclaimed enthusiastically. "Hang on a moment, I'll be right... Down... As soon as..." She paused, looking around. "I have no idea how to get down from this thing," she admitted. "There was a platform back in the stable."

"Don't worry. I'll just come up instead," the blond prince said, as he jumped off his vessel. "Let me just set the auto-pilot on this thing." He pressed a button and the vehicle zoomed off. "There. Should make its way back to your family's castle." With a few deft moves, he scaled the behemoth's fur, ascending to a spot right behind Bloom. "Hey," he said, before they kissed. "So, I heard you finally got home. Decided to drop in, see how you were doing."

"You do know Sunny Soul has visitation hours, right?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, but I've been so busy lately," the Eraklian prince sighed. "Being royal means a lot of running around. Especially since my father believes that since I helped recreate contact with Earth, I should be at the forefront of our kingdom's dealings with them. Which isn't easy."

"I can imagine," Bloom noted sympathetically.

"Anyway, I came out here to have some fun with you, not talk politics," Sky continued. "Mind if I take your behemoth for a spin?"

"You know how to ride one of these?"

"Yeah, we've got these in Eraklion too. Mind you, I prefer aircycles. Faster and more mobile." He managed to make his way around her, before grabbing its reins. "Not that behemoths can't be fast too."

"Well, she's mostly just been lumbering," Bloom remarked.

"Really? Let's kick it up a notch then. You ready?" the blond asked. Seeing the redhead nod, he lashed the leash and yelled: "LET'S GO!"

Immediately, the behemoth began galloping forward, its thundering footsteps loosening great puffs of powdered snow around them.

Bloom wrapped her arms tightly around Sky, as the great animal made its way across the snowy plains. "Oh... Oh God!" she exclaimed. "This... Is faster... Than I expected!"

"Yeah. It's awesome," Sky replied with a massive grin plastered on his face. "Look, a ridge. I bet she can clear it."

"How? By jumping?" the redhead loudly inquired, as they rapidly approached.

"Sorta."

Moments away from collision, the furred titan launched its hands forward, grabbed the ridge and vaulted over it.

Bloom heard a high-pitched whine as they swung over the protruding rocks, only to realise she was screaming.

With a massive thump, the behemoth landed on the other side, looking quite satisfied with the performance.

"Bloom..." Sky managed in a strained voice. "Could you... Slightly loosen your grip."

"Oh, sorry," she quickly said, releasing him from her vice-like embrace. "I think... I think that's quite enough excitement for today."

"Alright then. Let's head back for the castle."

...

The behemoth stopped just short of the beautiful winter gardens of the castle, then gently lay down on its stomach.

"Do you need a hand?" Sky asked, as Bloom carefully tried to get down.

"No, no, I think I got this," she replied. "Just... Just gotAARGH!" With a flump, she landed in a snowpile. "Well... I got down."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Sky said, as he climbed down. He patted the behemoth, who stood up and wandered off. "There. She'll find her way back to the stable."

"It's quite the impressive animal," Bloom said, as they began walking through the gardens. "Even more impressive that it does so well with someone as incompetent as me."

"I wouldn't call you incompetent," the blond prince quickly noted. "Ehm... More like, inexperienced. You'll learn."

"Dad was certain I would. Apparently, it is in my blood," Bloom quoted. "Whatever that means."

"Yeah, I've heard that said before," Sky replied, scratching the back of his neck. "You know how proud royals can be about their families."

"Yeah. So, why did you want us out in the gardens?" the Dominian princess asked.

"Oh... That... Uhm..." Sky fidgeted with his fingers, suddenly looking very bashful. "I... Uhm... I wanted to talk. About something... That's been on my mind recently." He looked away, blushing heavily. "Actually... I might have... Been a little bit... Dishonest about the Sunny Soul thing. I also waited because... I figured it was better to wait until you felt better."

"Should I be nervous now? Because I'm feeling nervous now," Bloom remarked.

"No, no, you shouldn't. At least... I hope not." He stared intently at a sculpture. "I... Ehm... You know... We've been through a lot. The two of us. Good. And bad. And... I think... I think we've been... A good couple. Even if... Even if I admit I... I have screwed up. A lot. I've been stupid, selfish... Jealous even. And... I am sorry about that."  
"Are you... Okay?" Bloom asked concerned. "Sky, your face is beet red."

"It is? Well, I am feeling... A bit heated..." he admitted. "Ehm... The thing is... If I have... Any regrets, well, uhm, I feel like, what with, you know, how... Hectic things have been, that, uhm, that we, the two of us, I feel, we haven't really had a lot of moments together. I mean, stuff like, like, going on dates and such. There's been a lot of fighting... Too much fighting... And... Yeah..." He adjusted his collar.

Bloom frowned. "True."

"But, but, despite that, I really feel like we've worked. As a couple," Sky quickly continued. "Even if I can't remember our anniversary."

"To be honest, neither can I," Bloom said. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Sky, are you...?"

"No, no, let me finish," he insisted. "I... I have to do this..." He coughed. "Bloom... I feel... No, what I mean is... That I... I really..." He took a deep breath. "Bloom,wouldyoumarryme?" He clenched his eyes shut with the expression of a man facing a firing squad.

Bloom held a hand to her mouth, now also blushing quite heavily. "Oh... Sky... I..."

The Eraklian prince carefully opened an eye, as if to reassure himself she hadn't run screaming away.

"Sky... Yes... I would... I mean, I will... I mean... Yes," she stammered.

"Re-really? AWESOME!" Sky exclaimed, before spontaneously embracing her in a combination of a hug and kiss. Then he stumbled back and sat down in the snow. "Okay..." he breathed. "That... That might just have been the hardest thing I've ever... Ever done."

Bloom giggled as she kneeled down beside him. "How about we go inside now? It's kinda cold out here."

"Frankly, I stopped feeling cold some minutes ago."

...

The first thing she felt was an uncomfortable aching in her side. Then she felt the chill air surrounding her. And then a cold hardness pressing against her skin.

Slowly, Stormy opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of the tiled floor she was lying on. She tried to push herself off the floor, but instantly a migraine seized her mind. "Oh, fuck," she quietly said, grasping her forehead. "What happened? Did I go on a bender? Wait..." She tried to focus. "I'm in prison. They don't serve alcohol. Then..." She shook her head, trying to dispel the fog that clouded it. She instantly regretted it, as her throbbing headache only intensified. "Dragon's breath, my head," she cursed, as she rolled over. That's when she noticed the prone forms of Icy and Darcy not far away. With effort, she managed to crawl over to them, taking the opportunity to look around. They were in some sort of room, its walls and pillars built with the same type of dark stone as the floor, giving it a uniform appearance. Torches provided some light, yet the room was cold enough that mist obscured the back end. "The fuck is up with this spooky joint?" she asked herself, as she began shaking her dirty-blonde companion. "Darcy. Darcy! Wake up, we're in some serious trouble."

"Hmm... Uhm..." the dirty blonde groaned. "I feel less than optimal." She opened her eyes and sat up. Observing the room, she noted: "This is different."

"I know. Do you have any idea how we got here?" Stormy asked. "Because I'm clueless."

"No. I don't." Darcy closed her eyes in concentration. "Let's see, we where being transported again. And then... Did we arrive?"

"I don't know. As I said, I'm completely fucking clueless," Stormy replied. "I mean, we were on our way. I think I remember that much. But then... How did we get here? This doesn't look like any fucking prison I know off."

"Perhaps she can remember," Darcy noted, eyeing their still unconscious companion. She gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Icy. Icy. Isabella!" She waited for a response. "Alright then. This should get her attention." She grabbed the white-haired witch's arm, before digging her thumb into a spot by her elbow.

Icy stirred. "Ehm.. Wha... WhaWAWAWA LET GO!" she yelled, ripping her arm free. "DRAGON'S BREATH, DARCY, THAT HURTS!"

"Ah. I see you're awake," the illusionist noted innocently. "Sorry for the rude awakening, but we find ourselves in a bit of a situation."

Icy raised an eyebrow, before looking around. "Wait... Where are we?"

"Well, we don't fucking know," Stormy said, shrugging. "We were kinda hoping you could remember how we got here."

"Weren't we being send to a correctional facility in Tides? Or was it Solaris?" Icy frowned. "I can't even remember. They've been juggling us around from place to place ever since that whole debacle with Valtor."

"Yeah. Nobody really wants us around," Stormy added sadly. "Not that I blame them."

"Still, if this is a prison facility, it is a rather unconventional one," Darcy noted. "We should investigate our environs, see what we can find out."

"**Do not worry,**" a voice that was simultaneously one and several echoed through the mist. "**We will inform you.**"

"What the fuck was that?" Stormy asked, eyes wide.

A figure shambled through the fog. It looked like one of the guards that had escorted them, but his skin was withered, like old parchment. His eyes were two dark pits, full of ancient malice. His jaw hung loose, barely attached by strands of withered flesh, from which the horrible voice surged forth.

"NEVER MIND!" Stormy yelled fearfully, scooting backward against the far wall. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Darcy and Icy too pushed themselves away from the aberrant creature.

"**We,**" the corpse began. "**Are the Ancestral Witches**."

"I confess, this is not what I imagined you'd look like," Darcy said, staring with a mixture of fascination and repulsion.

"**SILENCE!**" the amalgamate roared. "**We have but stolen the form of this guard to nourish ourselves off of his life. But you three yet live, because you are more useful to us that way.**" Their eyes narrowed. "**Of course, should you disprove this notion, we will not hesitate to consume your souls.**"

"Well... Great... You won't have to. Because we're super useful," Icy nervously said. "Right, everyone?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever doesn't get me eaten," Stormy replied.

"**Good,**" the possessed cadaver said. "**We have freed you so that you may aid us. Your task will be to go to the Pixie Village and take control of the tree of life that grows there.**"

"Ehm... I mean no disrespect, but... Last time, it took considerable effort to find this place, as the pixies keep it well hidden," Darcy noted. "It will take us some time to find a way in there."

"**We know,**" the witch wraiths informed her. They opened their cadaverous hand, revealing a compass.

"Ehm... It's pretty," Stormy tried.

"**The Compass of the True Path is an ancient artefact. It can lead you to any destination, no matter the trickery that obscures it,**" they informed them. "**You will take it, go to Pixie Village and secure their tree of life.**"

"Boy, they're going to be so happy to see us again," Stormy muttered, eyeing Icy. "So, going to murder their leader again?"

"Oh, do shut up," she replied.

...

King Erendor stroked his beard as his eyes scanned the report. It was an initial summary of the information so far gathered of modern Earth.

"It is rather vague," Samara, sitting on her throne, remarked.

"True. And I do not doubt that there are inaccuracies," the king of Eraklion replied, as he put the papers down. "None the less, this will form the foundation of our trade policies with the nations of Earth. If we dally, other realms will take the lead and no doubt cost us potentially lucrative deals."

"I suppose that is correct. As long as we're careful."

The doors to the room opened and Sky waltzed in, a big, goofy grin on his face. "Mom. Dad. I have excellent news."

"Oh? Let's hear it then," Erendor began, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Bloom and I are getting married."

The king's eyes bulged like they were about to shoot out of his skull, before he dropped his cup and coffee exploded forth from his lips, followed by a violent coughing fit.

Samara immediately jumped to her husband's aid, patting Erendor on the back as he hacked up the remaining liquid.

"You... Hrk... What?" he asked. "When? How?"

Sky's grin faltered. "Ehm... Today. I went and... I asked and... Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm... No. No, I'm not," his father replied, getting up from his throne. "Sky, this is not a good idea. In fact, this is a disastrous one. Call off the wedding immediately."  
The last of the prince's smile faded, as he furrowed his brows in bewilderment. "What? Why?"

The king faltered. "I mean... There's a lot of things to consider on this issue. With all the recent rumourmongering... A marriage could have quite the political consequences. Did you even clear this with her father?"

"No," Sky said nonplussed.

"Aha. See. Big mistake. Right there," Erendor added. "In traditional Dominian marriages, the father's consent is very important. This goes double, nay, triple for royal weddings. So really, he might just declare the whole thing null and void."

The blond stared at his father for a moment. "Dad," he began. "I know very well that I'm not the sharpest sword in the armoury. But really? I don't think Bloom cares what her old man has to say about her getting married."

"No, you're probably right," the king sighed.

"And didn't you fully approve of her becoming my concubine? You'd think her being my wife would be even better."

"Yes, but..." Erendor paused, looking to his wife.

She just nodded.

"Right," the king quietly muttered. "No, you're right. You're absolutely right." He sighed. "The thing is, the situation has changed. What with the return of Domino."

"How has that changed anything?" Sky asked confused.

His father hesitated. "No, you've been through your second crowning," he finally said. "You're an adult now and I should treat you as such. You deserve to know. Come. We'll discuss this in the archive." He turned around and briskly walked off, Sky hurrying after him.

As they ascended the staircase to the upper levels, the blond prince asked: "So it's something you've been keeping secret from me?"

"From most people. It's a secret that could very well damn our kingdom," Erendor replied. "Especially if Oritel found out." He sighed. "And it could make a marriage with Bloom most problematic." He fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the heavy doors to the archive. "I sometimes speculated if you'd find it on your own. As twice-crowned heir, you'd certainly have the right to read even the most top-secret files we keep here. But you've never had the curiosity for these sorts of things."

They entered and walked among the massive shelves, packed tight with files dating back to the very founding of the kingdom.

"As king, you will inevitable stand with some... Truly painful decision to make," Erendor continued. "And you might never truly know if you did the right thing. That is the burden of the power we wield. The crown is heavy to bear."

"You're making me nervous, Dad," Sky remarked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." He sighed. "This is... This information... I hope you will understand. And not think less of me for it."

They reached a wall at the very end of the archive. Erendor paused, then with determination pressed a sequence of stones. The wall rumbled as parts slid aside, revealing a safe. The king turned the dial carefully, before opening it, revealing a scroll kept safe in a crystalline tube. "You are my heir," he said, retrieving it from the vault. "Eraklion's future king. You deserve to know. And when you do know, it will be up to you what to do with it. I have not always agreed with your decisions, Sky, but I have always been proud of you for seeing them through." He handed the scrollcase over. "Whatever you choose to do with this information, whether you choose differently than I, know that you have my blessings. Come what may."

Sky stared at the object in his hand. It suddenly felt really heavy. Carefully, as if it might explode in his face, he began unscrewing the lid.

...

"I should have kept my big mouth shut," Bloom sighed, resting her head on her hand with an absolutely bored expression on her face. "I should just have gone missing for a weekend and gotten married in secret."

"Now, Bloom, it's not so bad," Miriam tried supportively.

"Alright, now we need to select the evening gown," one of the governesses said, rolling in another massive collection of dresses. "Now, this dress from Oppositus is most in, if we consider current fashion trends, but it was donated by the Twin Threads corporation, who are not even near one of the most important clothing businesses. Dragon's Yarn really is the top Dominian dressmakers, but this one was gifted to you half a year ago and is therefore completely outdated. We could of course also go with this lovely dress gifted by the merfolk of Jezero. But its colour might clash with your hair."

"God, how does Stella put up with this?" Bloom groaned. "Why can't I just pick one dress I like and stick with it?"

"What, do you think your wedding is about you?" Valtor asked, sitting in a nearby chair reading the newspaper. "This is all about letting a legion of sycophants know that their meaningless gifts were appreciated by having you play dress up for an entire day. Honestly, you're going to be running back and forth so much that you won't even be able to participate in your own wedding. Dad will probably have to escort a stunt double into the castle, while you're getting fitted into another over-designed cloth nightmare." He looked up. "But they are right. That colour doesn't match your hair at all."

Bloom groaned, leaning back into the sofa, looking to the heavens for salvation.

"Valtor, I know neither you nor Bloom approve, but... This is a marriage between two royal families and it is therefore important to a lot of people," Queen Miriam said. "But if you only want to wear one dress, I'm sure we can work something out."

"But Your Majesty, we have at least twenty-seven dresses from our own noble houses alone," one of the handmaidens pleaded. "Once news of the wedding gets out..."

"Then I'm sure everyone involved will survive not having their particular dress featured," the queen cut her off.

"They might feel snubbed though," Valtor added. "Could make them frustrating to deal with in the future."

"My experience tells me they already are," Bloom said, looking to her brother. "Like when they sent that Wankett guy to tell me to drop my education and go get pregnant already."

"Well, his position ceased to exist when Domino returned. So he's out of the picture," the well-dressed man replied. "My, that is some cheap patio furniture. And cheap looking too. Eugh."

"Bloom, I have taken the liberty of composing a guest list," Oritel said, as he strode in. "Not that I doubt you could do so yourself, but I figured you would not be familiar yet with all our allies and such."

"That would be correct," Bloom said, eyeing the bundle of paper. "A lot of people, huh?"

"But of course. Every noble house has to be invited and we have people of other realms that we need to bring in," Oritel said matter-of-factly.

"And my friends?"

"Invited, of course." The king eyed the list. "Even that... Rather odd Penelope girl. I must admit, you keep some strange company."

"Yep," the redhead agreed. "And my adoptive parents?"

"I knew I was forgetting someone," Oritel said, snapping his fingers. "I'll add them immediately. Now, how goes the selection of dresses?"

"I think Bloom finds it rather overwhelming and would rather just select one dress she likes," his wife noted.

"But this is a unique opportunity to demonstrate which allies are in ascendancy," Oritel protested.

"Ehm... What?" Bloom asked confused.

"He means that by selecting specific dresses, you get to tell certain people that they are doing well and that everyone who didn't get a dress featured needs to do more for you, or you will snub them again," Valtor explained. "It's the sort of petty games they play around here."

"Ehm, could I maybe not make my wedding into a passive-aggressive attack on people I don't even know?" Bloom questioned.

"Of course not. It's traditional," the Dominion prince commented venomously.

"As is the wide array of clothes the one to be married wears throughout the day," Oritel insisted. "We've already made a large exception by allowing Bloom to select her partner without input from us."

"That doesn't sound like it should be an exception," his daughter dryly remarked. Her phone rang. "What now?" She took the call. "Hello, Bloom here."

"Bloom. It's Sky," came the crown prince's voice. He sounded rather overwhelmed, as if on the verge of a breakdown. "Look, something happened."

"Oh no, what now?" the Dominian princess asked.

"I'm... I learnt something. Something that happened. And... I don't know if I can tell you. I don't even know if I should. I'm... It's big. I can say so much. This is really, really big." Sky sounded close to panicking. "And... And I'm really sorry, but this is too big. It has... Bloom, this could go so wrong in so many ways." He sounded genuinely scared.

"Sky, just talk to me. What's going on?" she asked.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry, but we'll have to cancel the wedding. For now, that is," he hurriedly qualified. "I... I don't know when we can get things back on track, but... But I'm only doing this... Because... Because I have to. I'll try to fix this. Somehow. I... I just don't know how... But... I still love you. I have to run, I gotta find out what to do." The call ended.

Bloom stared at the phone.

"What was that," Oritel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ehm, that was Sky," she slowly said. "So... Uhm... He cancelled the wedding."

"WHAT!" the king squawked, causing Bloom to jump slightly. "WHY!?"

"Dad, use your indoor voice," Valtor said, scratching his ear. "You're scaring the help."

"Uhm... I'm not sure. It sounded vaguely bad," Bloom said and shrugged. "He said he couldn't tell me."

"How dare he," Oritel fumed, as he began pacing. "This is scandalous. Unforgivably scandalous. To scorn the heir of the house of Kadmos, inheritor of the dragonflame, after he proposed to you. This is a disgrace."

"Look, Dad, I'm sure there's a reason," Bloom said. "He sounded like he was ready to have a breakdown. Something bad must have happened."

"To think Erendor's son would turn out to be such an unreliable cad," the king ranted. "What a disgrace to his father's legacy. This will have consequences when he takes the throne, mark my words."

"Dad? Are you listening?" Bloom inquired insistently. "He wouldn't just break off without reason. I'm sure whatever disastrous thing he's referring to is bad enough that he had to call this off. He wouldn't do it without reason. Sky's not like that."

"But his insult shall not go unanswered," the king continued, resolutely marching out of the room. "The royal family of Domino shall not let this cur sully our legacy with this dishonor. By the dragonflame, he shall regret this day for the rest of his life." And then he was gone.

Bloom blinked. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed, turning to her mother and brother. "What just happened? Did he just go deaf?"'

"You'd think Sky broke up with _him_ the way he acted," Valtor remarked.

"Sky didn't break up with me. He even said we'd get the wedding thing fixed once... Well, whatever is going on is fixed," the redhead continued.

"I understand. But proposing and then cancelling is considered... Well... You probably got the idea from how your father took it," Miriam said, as she got up from the sofa. "Look, I'll talk with him, see if he won't be more reasonable when he's calmed down. After all, if this is an emergency, Sky may have made the right call by putting the wedding on hold."

"But it just makes me worried what's happening now," Bloom sighed, burying her head in her arms. "What's happening to Sky?"

Valtor's therapist entered the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Valtor said, putting his newspaper down. "My dad's just being overly dramatic."

"Well, you see, the days we had allotted for your visit are practically at an end, so I figured we should plan our return to Lightrock."

"Spectacular," Valtor sighed. "Sorry, Sister, wish I could be here to help, but I gotta go back for now or people will think I'm planning another coup."

"That's okay," Bloom replied as she tried to smile. "I'll call you if anything happens."

...

Stella let the brush go through her hair once more, as she eyed her companion in the mirror. "I don't mean to be rude, but when are you going home?"

"Dunno," Techna replied, digging her spoon into a tub of ice cream. "Whenever I feel like it, I guess." She paused. "I'm not in the way or anything?"

"What? No, no, don't worry. You're tots welcome," the Solarian princess replied. "I guess... I'm just unused to this. But hey, it beats being all alone."

"Heh, glad to be of service," Techna replied with a grin. She sighed. "I miss Databoy. But he's been so busy."

"With what?"

"Ah, his family is gearing up to invest in Earth and he's helping them. So he hasn't had a lot of time left for me." She shrugged. "Not that I think I'd be able to help anyway."

"Have you even met his family?" Stella inquired.

"A little. Not much. Seem nice. Though rather timid. I can see where he gets it from." She grabbed the remote control. "You know what, enough sulking. Let's watch TV."

The screen lit up, revealing an elven woman in pink clothes and with equally pink glasses. "...scoop on the newest development in Domino."

"Domino, huh," Stella said, turning around in her chair.

"According to a direct press release from the royal family, Bloom Kadmos will soon be getting married," the host said. "It has yet to be revealed whom her father has selected for the honor, which could indicate that the selection process is still underway."

Stella blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, I dunno either," Techna responded. "I mean, it's fucking obvious that she's marrying Squire."

"How can you be so casual?! Bloom's getting married!" the blond exclaimed.

The scarred girl shrugged. "Good for her. Hope there'll be cake."

Stella groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "First of all, this is a royal wedding. Big deal. Second, the fact that she didn't mention Sky at all raises so many red flags it's totally not funny. And third, like, why hasn't Bloom contacted us? You'd think we'd be the first to get invited to her wedding."

"You know what, Blondie, you got a point there," Techna remarked. "That does seem weird."

Stella's phone rang. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," came Musa's voice on the other end. "So I just got back from therapy. Had a nice talk with my dad, sat down to relax with some TV, heard Bloom's getting married. Could you kindly tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"Hey, like, easy now," Stella said wincing. "I don't know. I just... Hang on, I'm getting another call. I'll just add them."

"Good day," came Flora's voice. "Flora here. I have just been informed that Bloom is getting married and there are several oddities about that which I wish to discuss."

"That makes two of us," Musa remarked.

"Look, I... Another call," Stella sighed. "Hello, Stella here."

"Hi. It's Aisha," came the quiet voice of the princess of Andros. "I was just wondering if you knew why Bloom hasn't invited me to her wedding? I suspect it's because she still wants to give me time to recover."

"What? No, Aisha, like, we haven't gotten invitations either," Stella explained. "We have no idea what's going on here."

"What about Techna?" Musa asked.

"She's with me and no, no clue either."

"No offence meant, but that does not surprise me," Flora said. "I tried to take contact directly myself, but I was just told that the princess was too busy to talk."

"Well, that totally sounds like something Bloom would say," Musa sarcastically commented.

"Okay, so obviously something is wrong," Techna said. "I say we go to Domino and ask Bloom."

"But we cannot just..." Flora tried, before sighing. "Never mind. It is not like common sense has ever stopped us before. But let us meet up and at least try to do this properly."

"I promise nothing," the scarred girl dramatically declared.

...

By the front gate of Domino's great castle, two armored guards stood, watching the horizon. Having finally managed to lift the siege of newshounds thanks to the king's press release, what would usually be a boring calm was now a blessed reprieve.

And then an aircycle appeared in the distance.

"Oh, what now?" one of the guards groaned. "Better not be some late comer."

"Hey, as long as they're not trying to ram their way through the gate again, I'll be happy," the other noted.

The semi-magical vehicle came to a halt and Sky took his helmet off. "Hey," he said and waved. "Ehm, mind opening the gates?" He paused, as the two guards glared at him.

"I'm Sky Herakles. Crown prince of Eraklyon." He paused. "Does that... Does that ring any bells? Look, I gotta speak with Bloom as soon as possible, because..."

"I'm sorry," the first guard said. "The royal family are not receiving visitors today."

"Okay, ehm, could one of you then go tell Bloom I'm here?" Sky tried. "Because, I'm sure she would..."

"The princess is very busy today with her royal duties and is not receiving any visitors," the other guard insisted.

"Okay, listen, I get that," Sky tried. "But this is really important. Can't you call in and have someone tell her that I'm...?"

"The royal family are hosting an important meeting today and are therefore not receiving visitors today," the guard informed him.

"Dragon's flaming breath, I get it!" Sky exclaimed frustratedly. "But this is important, okay? I'm not asking to be let in. Look, could you pass on a message? A letter?"

"Princess Bloom is participating in an important arrangement and is not to be disturbed," the first guard stated.

Sky buried his face in his hands while vocalising: "YEARGHBLEBLE!"

That's when a Solarian vessel flew overhead, before gently landing on the snowy plains outside the gates. The side opened, as Stella exited with an annoyed: "...could just have let us land. I mean, like, everyone else seems to be allowed to."

"I would consider that another red flag," Flora remarked, following.

"It's becoming a red flag festival," Techna said, grinning.

"Our lives are a red flag festival at this point," Musa said, before halting and looking over her shoulder. "You okay? Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm okay," Aisha quietly said as she followed. "But thanks."

"Huh. Sky is here," Flora noted, as they approached the gate.

"Thank the Dragon you girls are here!" Sky exclaimed relieved. "These guards are driving me insane. They won't let me in, they won't tell Bloom I'm here, they won't even take a message."

"And another flag for the collection," Musa remarked.

"Are you here because Firetop is getting hitched?" Techna asked.

"What? No, the marriage was cancelled," Sky replied. "That's why I'm here. I decided that Bloom deserves to know what's going on." He blushed slightly. "I mean, temporary cancelled. I... Uhm... Hope we can... Get that back on track. Once I've... Gotten the situation under control."

"Wait a second," Stella said, eyebrow raised. "Bloom's, like, getting married to you?"

"Congrats," Techna said with a wide smile while giving a thumbs up. "Somebody pick up the phone, because I called it."

"You didn't know?" the Eraklian prince asked. "Oh, damn, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"But we did come here because we heard news of Bloom's wedding," Flora said. "To whom we do not know."

"Ehm... That would have been me. Until the temporary cancellation," Sky explained.

"So, what did happen?" Aisha inquired.

"I'll tell you later. Not the sort of thing you bark about just anywhere," the blond replied.

"Well, let's get moving then," Musa said, approaching the guards. "Hey, mind opening the gates for us?"

"Sorry, we cannot do that," the first guard said.

"Not this again," Sky groaned.

"Come on!" Stella exclaimed frustratedly. "Not only are we Bloom's friends, as you'd know if you, like, contacted her, we're also very important people."

"Sorry, but for the event, only eligible bachelors and their escorts are allowed in," the other guy said. "None of you fit that description."

"Wait, hold on, bachelors?" Sky asked. "What are you talking about? You said to me she was busy with an event. What's this talk about eligible bachelors? _I'm_ an eligible bachelor right now."

"Listen, Princess Bloom is busy today and will not be seeing you," the other guard said.

"But surely you can inform her that her friends are here to see her," Flora suggested.

"Sorry, but this event is for eligible bachelors only and none of you fit the part. That's why you have not been invited," the first guard said.

"Anyone else feel like we're going in fucking circles?" Techna asked.

"You're not alone," Musa grumbled.

"Ugh, these people," Stella groaned, throwing her hands into the air. "I've tots had it. You'd think that... Hey, isn't that Valtor?"

The others turned and looked. Indeed, the prince of Domino marched resolutely down the road, closely followed by Theodore.

"Hey, Fancypants, they finally let you out of the funny farm?" Techna asked.

"Greetings everyone. In a manner of speaking, I suppose," he replied. "I informed my therapist that either they could let me out or I could break out, but out I was going."

"So what's, like, the issue?" Stella asked.

"The issue is the sudden announcement of my sister's marriage, when I know for a fact that her boyfriend has put the idea on hold for now," he replied, adjusting his collar. "So I decided to investigate."

"Best of luck. These two are rather set on keeping us out," Sky said, pointing to the guards with his thumb.

"I see," the dandy magi replied and approached. "Alright you two, open this gate immediately and let us in."

"Ehm... I... Uhm..." one of the guards tried, fishing a list forth from inside his armour. "Actually... Your sister is far too drained to meet with you for now, but she will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, so he gets called back, but we don't. Typical," Musa commented.

"And not only that. That is at least three differing explanations for why people are being rejected at the gate," Flora noted.

"Really? Interesting," Valtor said, allowing his magic to seep forth. The guard suddenly felt his body lock up as the prince reached out with a gloved hand. "I'll see that list, thank you very much."

"You're technically not permitted to use your magic freely yet," Theodore noted.

"I know," the prince sighed dramatically. "Sadly, in our haste we forgot a suppressor at Lightrock. Now, let's see what this says." He scanned the paper. "Ah. It's a list of people who're not currently allowed in the castle. We're even mentioned by name." He squashed the list into a little ball. "But I don't much care for that. I will not be kept out of my ancestral home and the two of you do not have the right to reject me. And since me coming home is nothing unusual, neither is there any reason to report that I'm here. Am I right, gentlemen?"

Something about the friendly smile he wore made the guards extremely uncomfortable. "Of-of course, Lord Valtor," one of them said. "We-we'll just get the gates open for you and yo-your companions then."

"Very good."

"Many thanks for the assistance," Flora said. "I fear we would not have gotten in without your help."

"At least not without knocking some heads together," Techna remarked.

"Think nothing of it," the dandy prince replied. "Now, my father will be rather upset when he sees us. But not as upset as when he sees you," he noted, eyeing Sky.

"What? Why?" the blond asked.

"Oh, he didn't take your cancellation well. So we'll need to disguise you." He held up his hands, framing the Eraklian heir. "I'm thinking... Purple."

...

"I feel... Silly," Sky muttered as they entered the castle. He was clad in purple silk, a large hat obscuring his head, his lips twitching as his fake moustache tickled his nose.

"It's the moustache really. Doesn't suit your face at all," Valtor said. "And the colour is wrong. But you did refuse having one grown by me, so it will have to do. Hmm, well now, looks like people really are busy around here."

Foreign dignitaries and fancily dressed people milled about, directed by castle servants.

"It really does look like they are preparing for a wedding. But whose?" Flora pondered.

"I'm getting a feeling," Musa muttered. "That I'll want to punch someone when we find out."

"In any case, we can't bring Sky with us to see Bloom," Valtor commented. "You'll have to go find a corner to stand in and look important."

"Really?" Sky asked. "Can't I just..."

"No. Too big a risk," the dandy prince explained. "Take the time to come up with a cover story. You might need it before long."

"Fine," the blond groaned, before flagging down a servant.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man asked.

"Yas, Eid like to 'no where ze main 'all ist," Sky replied in a mixture of accents.

"I... See," the servant slowly replied. "Come along now."

The others stared as he was led away.

"Infiltration never was his forte," Flora remarked.

"You tots don't say," Stella added, as the group headed upstairs.

As they closed in on Bloom's room, they heard her voice echo through the hall. "NO MORE DRESSES! GET OUT!"

The three governesses hurried out, the last one turning to bow with a: "O-of course Lady Bloom. We'll give you some space." Then she retreated.

"Oh my. This does seem rather serious," Aisha noted.

Inside Bloom's room, a large ashen hole had been burnt in the carpet, with the redhead herself standing by one of the windows, looking outside with crossed arms. The moment she heard people enter, she whipped around with a: "I THOUGHT I... Valtor? Girls?" Her furious expression gave way to relief. "Oh thank God you're all here."

"We've tots missed you too," Stella said, as she hugged the girl. "Like, what's happening?"

"I have no idea. Suddenly my handmaidens went crazy with make-up and dresses." Bloom threw her hands in the air. "Well, crazier. At least they didn't try to feed me any more live animals."

"Is it because of your wedding?" Aisha inquired.

"Oh, you've heard. I actually planned for that to be a surprise. Oh well." She shrugged with a disappointed expression. "Anyway, there won't be a wedding for now. Sky cancelled because... Well, I don't know."

"Good news then. He was totally gonna tell you," Techna said.

Bloom looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"That the only reason you haven't heard from him as that he was rejected at the gates," Musa said. "He was trying to get to you in person. Probably because of that."

"What? When? Why wasn't I informed?" the redhead angrily asked.

"We tots don't know," Stella said. "We were even rejected. We only got in thanks to Valtor."

"And Sky?"

"In the castle, in disguise," Valtor noted. "I imagine reuniting the two of you will be more practical once the festivities simmer down."

"What festivities?" the redhead asked confused.

"The one all those fancy people have shown up for," Techna said. "Mind you, if it's the usual noble wishy-washy fucking snorefest, it's not going to be a particularly banging shindig."

"I'm starting wonder if this party and Bloom's marriage has anything to do with the eligible bachelors the guards mentioned," Aisha pondered.

"Hold on. What bachelors?" Bloom asked utterly confused. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Bloom, are you decent?" Oritel's voice came from outside the room.

"Ehm... Yeah... I guess," the redhead tried.

"Excellent. We're all set downstairs so... We're..." Oritel paused as he saw Bloom's friends, then eyed Valtor. "Oh. You're here."

"What, did you really think that two guardsmen with a wad of excuses could keep me from seeing my sister?" the Dominian prince asked with an air of smug satisfaction.

"One hoped," the king muttered.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bloom asked. "What's this event you're suddenly hosting?"

"Do not worry, my daughter. I have taken your... Unique upbringing into consideration," Oritel tried to reassure her. "You see, after Sky so dastardly dumped you, I sent out messages to our allies, compatriots and vassals to send the best available men of their lineages." He put a hand on her shoulder, clutching his other hand into a fist with a victorious smile. "Once we've gotten you married, Sky will come to regret his decision. Too late, that is. Your successful union will be the perfect avenging of the insult he has hurled at our good name and your personal honour. But do not worry. I specifically arranged this party so that you might get to know them, so that you yourself select your preferred candidate. And any eventual concubines." He patted the stunned Bloom on the head. "But you'll have to excuse me. I have to get back to the arrangements. You just come down when you're ready." He turned around and was about to walk out, when he stopped and pointed at Valtor. "And you. Better. Behave," he warned him. "Prince or not, I am still king and if you do anything to ruin this, I will have you thrown out."

The dandy magi just rolled his eyes as his father marched out.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What the fuck!?" Techna exclaimed.

"This... Has to be some sort of nightmare," Bloom muttered.

Meanwhile, Stella and Flora grabbed hold of Musa, who struggled with a: "Let me go! I'm gonna shove that stupid helm of his lengthwise up his royal treasure chamber!"

"I presume from my interactions with you that this displeases you," Aisha noted to the staggered redhead.

"Displease me? Yeah it does," Bloom replied. "What... What the Hell? I didn't ask to be married. Where did this come from?"

"It's because..." Stella struggled, as she held the infuriated Musa back. "A failed marriage can only be... Hurg... Avenged with a successful one."

"But Sky and I are just putting the marriage off," Bloom insisted. "It hasn't failed. Nothing needs avenging."

"Look, Sister, you're expecting Father to think like you do," Valtor began. "Cancelling a wedding, after getting a yes from you, is a dire insult to our name and honour. It's not just about you. To get back at him, our family has to show he isn't needed. And they do this by getting you successfully married. By the way, he was not kidding. Allowing you to choose from a selection is a gross violation of Dominian tradition."

"I'm gonna show him a gross violation," Musa snorted.

"Please calm down," Flora insisted. "Assaulting the king will not help our case."

"I'm with Cacophony," Techna said, pulling an iron pipe out of her pants. "I say we beat him over the head until he gets his shit together."

"Oh, if only head injury alone could fix that man," Valtor sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Bloom asked.

"Can't you, just, like, not select anybody?" Stella asked. "I mean, isn't that tots an option?"

"I must assume no, from what Valtor said," Flora noted.

"Just select Sky," Aisha said.

Everyone paused and looked at her.

"I mean," the princess of Andros continued. "He is in disguise. If you can get your father to give his blessings, he will have to keep his word."

"You know what," Techna said with a grin. "I like that idea."

"If it saves us from having our friend attempt regicide, I will be happy," Flora noted.

Musa snorted again, as she ceased struggling. "Fine," she muttered. "I admit, it is a better idea."

"Well, I better get dressed in something proper then," Bloom sighed. "Valtor, mind helping me? You have an eye for these things."

"Of course I will," the dandy magi said. "But for expedience sake, Stella, start going through that pile of shoes and find a pair that will accentuate her ankles without wrecking her feet."

"On it," the Solarian princess said, as she let Musa go and began sorting through the footwear.

...

The grand hall was completely packed with people, many of them various hopeful suitors aiming to earn Bloom's hand in marriage. In a corner, Sky stood and glared ret-hot daggers at everybody, his fingers drumming on the handle of his sword as he fantasized of running all of them out.

At the top of a staircase, a fancily dressed lady stepped forth, before gaining the room's attention with a blast of her trumpet. "Presenting to you all!" she loudly declared. "Bloom Peterson Kadmos, heir to the dragonflame, princess of Domino, victor of the Usurper Crisis, heroine of the Phoenix War, veteran of the War of the Circles, champion and savior of our kingdom!" Then she stepped aside as the grand doors behind her were opened.

Bloom stepped forth with an awkward smile, before waving at the many people staring at her. "Uhm... Hello." She winced at the sound of people enthusiastically clapping.

"We're off to a good start," her dad said, following right behind her. "You just need to mingle now and select the best one." Then he wandered off to do more royal business.

"Is it bad I was tempted to kick him down the stairs?" Musa quietly asked, as the five girls followed Bloom towards the gaggle of bachelors.

"No, I tots get you. But please don't," Stella whispered back.

"Man, this getup is so not me," Techna muttered. Valtor had insisted on having them all dressed up properly for the event to make things go smoothly and the magenta-haired girl looked very awkward in the purple ballgown he had found for her, before obscuring her numerous scars with make-up. "I feel like a complete tool."

"Yes, it is a notable deviation from your usual style," Flora remarked. "I too find this... Style to be rather impractical. But we must grin and bear it for Bloom's sake." She adjusted her bloated skirt and pondered how she could quickly get out of it in case fire broke out. Or someone tried to kill her again.

As the redhead princess reached the floor, Miriam made her way over to her. "Bloom. You look lovely in those clothes," she said. "But you also look rather famished. How about a bite from the buffet table before you engage with all these lovely suitors?"

"That... Would actually be great," she replied.

As the queen gently led Bloom through the crowd, she leaned in and whispered: "I'm sorry about this. I tried talking with your father, but there was a misunderstanding."

"Oh?" the redhead asked.

"And first he wanted to select your husband, but I insisted that we let you choose for yourself." She sighed. "This is what he interpreted that as."

"That does explain a lot." The redhead paused. "Do I have to choose?"

"Of course not. But sending them all away now would be a massive social faux pas." The queen sighed again. "Best thing to do is just enjoy the party." She paused, before smirking. "But if you do find a concubine or two, I'm sure nobody would complain."

Bloom made a face. "Thanks for the support, Mom, but I'm not into multiple partners. That's more Techna and Flora's thing."

"I know," Miriam quietly giggled. "But you have the funniest reactions. Anyway, here's the food. Do enjoy yourself. I'll go talk with your father, try to prepare him."

"Hope he listens more to you than he did to me," the redhead muttered. She picked a few pieces from the table onto her plate and observed the room. She felt thoroughly scrutinized by the suitors, tle flock ranging from fresh-faced youths younger than her to grey-haired men older than either of her dads. No women though, so at least her dad had gotten in it through his thick skull that she was straight as an arrow. In one corner, she could see Valtor, scouting the room like a well-dressed hawk. It filled her with some comfort that her brother was watching out for her.

As she carefully ate, her friends made their way over to her.

"Spirits, look at them. You'd think you were a piece of meat on a hook," Musa quietly commented, as she poured herself a glass of fruit juice. "I wonder why they haven't jumped you yet?"

"Propriety dictates that if Bloom needs a bite to eat before engaging with them, then she must be allowed to do so uninterrupted," Aisha explained. "We, as her entourage, are exempt. As are her parents."

"Ya know, when you explain it, it almost sounds like this shit makes sense," Techna noted. "Oh, look, Flowergirl. They got roos."

"Which are very nutritious and healthy, yes," the brunette added, as she fished some slice of the white root vegetable. "You should all try them out."

"Like, no offence, but I tots might as well just eat the table," Stella commented, earning her a glare from the Limphean noble.

"Well, guess I can't stand here all day eating," Bloom said, putting the dish down. "Besides, I don't really feel hungry anymore." The moment she was done, she heard footsteps. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady herself and turned. Then she exclaimed in surprise: "Eugene?"

"Hello," the white-haired nerd greeted her. "Good to see you again, Bloom."

"Uhm... Likewise," she replied, shaking his hand. "So, ah, I must admit, I didn't expect you here."

"Well, the Bijoux family is an old and ardent supporter of the royal house of Domino," he replied, before leaning in and quietly adding: "Plus, I'm not really here to court you. My family and I agreed you might need support, so I'm just here to help. Plus, if you did have to choose someone, you could pick me and exchange me for Sky later when things calm down."

"I see. Well, thanks for being in my corner," the redhead noted gratefully.

"Yeah. Besides I'm... Well..." He blushed. "Already with someone."

The Dominion princess thoughtfully put a finger to her chin, before smiling. "It's Albert isn't it? I've seen the way you two have been exchanging glances."

Eugene's blush intensified as he twiddled with his fingers. "Ehm... Yeah."

"That's cute," Bloom giggled.

"Not to interrupt, but you should probably start mingling," Aisha quietly noted. "Just to give everyone a chance."

"I suppose," the Dominian princess sighed. "Anyway, thanks again for being here."

"No problem. Good luck," he replied, as the redhead walked out into the room to meet the many men gunning for the position of future husband.

She paused, took a deep breath and continued, wondering who'd make the first move. They thankfully didn't just stand and stare at her. That would have made her really uncomfortable. But still, she was never in doubt that she was always being observed.

The propriety Aisha mentioned probably did keep some of the more eager ones from bull rushing her. Perhaps the rules for nobles were good for something after all.

The first to approach her was a well-dressed man who seemed slightly older than her, his hair the colour of chocolate. "Princess Bloom," he began, bowing. "It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, thanks. Ehm... Who are you?" Bloom tried awkwardly, hoping he wasn't someone she had actually met before.

"My name is Thoren Herakles of Eraklyon," he replied. "Currently paladin in training."

"Wait, Herakles? Of Eraklyon. Uhm, are you related to Sky by any chance?" the princess inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I am. His cousin, to be exact," Thoren explained. "From a lesser family, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. We used to be close when we were younger, but, well, becoming a paladin is a hard and arduous road. One barely has a life of their own. But I was permitted to join this party, as my family deemed it important. My understanding is that they are trying to salvage my failed arranged marriage."

Bloom chewed her lip. "Am I allowed to ask or is it... Awkward?"

"Hmm, you don't know?" Thoren asked, folding his arms. "No, I guess you wouldn't. Domino's barely been back for a year and... Yes, you were involved in the War of the Circles." He rubbed his chin. "Well, if you want to know, I do not mind sharing."

"Well, if you don't mind..." Bloom said.

"I was initially set up to marry your older sister, Daphne," the paladin-in-training explained.

"Oh. Uhm.. Wait..." Bloom's brows furrowed as she went over things in her head. "When did that happen?"

"About twenty years ago, when I was six years old," Thoren casually replied.

The redhead's eyes almost rolled straight out of her head. "Wait, what? Is that... Is that allowed? Marrying off a six-year-old?"

"Of course. Well, mind you, it would mostly have been a marriage on paper," he continued. "I would not have been expected to have a child with her until I was at least thirteen or fourteen years old."

Bloom found herself staring, before she quickly turned to her friends. Aisha looked completely unsurprised, whereas Musa's face was frozen in a grimace that equally showed disgust, shock and a deep level of personal offence.

"That's... Fascinating," the redhead tried, turning back to Thoren. "So... What happened?"

"Well, obviously the whole thing fell through when Daphne died," the paladin-in-training replied. "A shame. I have a few memories of her. I remember her as a vibrant and powerful woman. I admired her. I understand that she managed to hang around as a ghost though."

"Yeah. For as long as that lasted," Bloom sighed. "Her time has run out by now."

"So I heard. My condolences," Thoren offered. "My parents were very set on having me married to the Dominian royal family, so they are hoping for me to impress you at this gathering."

"Hey, can I just quickly ask something?" Techna began. "How do you feel about it?"

"Me? Hard to say. I've only been acquainted with Princess Bloom for a few minutes now," he earnestly replied. "Honestly, I'm not convinced I'd make for a good relationship at this stage, speaking from a personal standpoint. My training would leave me little time to actually spend with her and I fear that would make any marriage feel rather hollow. But politically, it's an excellent way for my family to increase our status. Of course, I imagine it would make any further family outing with Sky rather awkward."

"I'm not sure I'd call him bashing your skull in with a rock awkward," Musa commented. "Because that's how it's gonna go if you get hitched to Bloom."

Thoren looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm not surprised. Sky was always very emotional. Anyway, I will not take more of your time. There are no doubt others who wish to make your acquaintance."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the talk," Bloom said, as Thoren bowed out.

"Well, like, he wouldn't be a bad catch," Stella quietly noted. "Well mannered, looks good."

"Yeah? Maybe wait until he's actually a paladin," Musa whispered back. "Poor whatever girl has to sit around and wait for him to come back."

Barely had Thoren left her presence before a new contender stepped up.

He was also dressed formally, his navy-blue hair combed back into a slight point, fair-skinned and with hazel eyes. "Greeting," he enthusiastically declared and bowed with an equally enthusiastic gesture of his arms that forced Bloom to lean back to avoid getting smacked. "I'm Nex Azure of Tochi. It is a very great pleasure to meet you."

"Ehm... Likewise," the redhead replied. "So, you..."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me in the castle gardens. It is quite the beautiful piece of landscaping and I'd love to share the view of the evening sun with you."

"Oh... I'm..." the Dominian princess began.

"Hey," a loud voice began, and Bloom turned to see a massive, muscular man with wild blond hair step forth. "Where do you think you're trying to run off with the princess?"

"I fail to see why that concerns you," Nex replied.

"Yeah, well, don't think you can just sneak off," the larger man warned him. "We're all here for her, so don't try to hog her to score more points."

Bloom tried to figure out exactly how to formulate how offensive she found the comment.

"Now, now," Eugene said, as he walked over. "Let's not be unreasonable. I think it would be a good idea to give the princess some space."

"Oh yeah? And who are you, you scrawny puke?" the man asked. "You think some malnourished nerd like you are worthy of the princess. She needs a real man in her life." He flexed his arms, to show off his massive muscles.

Bloom huffed annoyed, two puffs of black smoke drifting from her nose.

"Gentlemen, please," Thoren said, as he returned. "Let's behave in a civilized manner. I believe... Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Eugene," the white-haired nerd replied.

"Right. I believe Eugene here is correct. Perhaps a walk in the gardens would help cool the mood."

"Ah, piss off," the large man replied annoyed. "You look like a toothpick. Doubt you could keep any woman of yours safe, let alone yourself."

Bloom clenched her hands and tried to count down from ten, to avoid setting stuff on fire. She glanced at her friends. Flora had put a hand on both Techna and Musa's shoulder as a warning, which had probably prevented them from pummelling the guy, though she was herself glaring daggers.

"From what I know of Princess Bloom, I hardly think that she'd need to rely on me for protection. And as for myself, I am a paladin in training, true, but I dare say I have learned plenty about defending myself during these last few years."

"Hah. You're a paladin, eh? Some sissy choir boy in fancy armour." The big man drew a sword almost as long as he was tall. "You've ever laid an eye on a real weapon before?"

"Guess he's compensating for something," Techna muttered.

"His poor manners most likely," Aisha replied annoyed.

"I have plenty of experience with weaponry. Though I did not bring any, as I thought it would be rather rude," Thoren noted.

"Really?" the man chuckled, as if it was a joke. "And what weapon would you have used? A dainty little dagger?"

"No, although a dagger is very useful in many situations," the paladin-in-training noted thoughtfully. "Personally, I am more of a fan of blunt weaponry. I have trained extensively with my warhammer."

"Really? Bet you look real cute with whatever lil' toy club you call a warhammer," the man snarled. "Just don't get in the way of a real weapon and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"So you'd say that the weapon you wield is a real weapon then?" Thoren asked conversationally.

"I'm impressed he hasn't just, like, kicked this guy's teeth in," Stella quietly noted.

"Most be that famous paladin willpower they're taught," Musa replied.

"Yes. This is a real weapon. A man's weapon. I could split a guy in two with the barest amount of effort," the large noble said, hoisting the blade, as everyone nearby slowly pulled back.

"So you'd say you're skilled with your weapon of choice?" Thoren further inquired.

"Wha? Of course I am," the man loudly fired back. "What are you trying to say, you little goody two-shoes? You think I'm lying, huh?"

"Well, I mean, everyone can buy a weapon and claim to be skilled, so..." the paladin-in-training suggested innocently.

"Oh yeah. I'll show you. Watch this!" the man exclaimed, before starting to swing the blade around. "Like this! And this! I could cleave a troll's head off, like this!"

Thoren waited patiently as the man went through the motions.

Bloom noted that the guards looked on edge, unsure whether they should interfere in the noble's dangerous display of his skills.

"There," the man huffed as he paused. "What do you think..." He paused, something falling in front of his face.

"I see you've managed to best your hair," Thoren noted, as the large tuft of blond strands gently floated down. "Ah, and you've slain your belt buckle as well. A true demonstration of your skill, sir."

The large man looked down at his feet, where his pants lay in a pile. Around him, the other nobles began chuckling, then laughing. The massive man looked up desperately, trying to see how he could salvage his dignity, before sighing. "I'll go now," he muttered, picking up his pants as he headed for the exit.

"You got him real good," Nex noted.

"I do try," Thoren replied.

Bloom was about to thank the paladin-in-training, when suddenly she was yanked away. She looked confused at the person who had wrapped an arm around her.

"Ah, Bloom was it?" the large and way older man began, before taking a bite of something that resembled a turkey leg. "Glad I can have a moment of your time."

"Ehm... That's what this is event is for," Bloom started, as she tried to pry the guys greasy fingers off. "But could we..."

"I'll be honest with you, you'd be one of my concubines," the man said, voice slightly muffled by the food. "But I am rich and you'd lack for nothing."

"Fantastic," the redhead flatly said, trying to shield herself from the food debris flying from the guy's mouth. "Look, who...?"

"Of course, you'd have to produce some children. Can always hope one of them has some dragonflame in them, eh?" he continued with what was probably supposed to be a comforting smile, but the redhead just found it creepy. "And no more gallivanting around with those types back there. It would make me look bad, like I can't keep my girls under control."

"Wow, that... I'm... Look, whomever you are," Bloom said sternly, finally forcing the guy's hand off, feeling her smouldering temper starting to reach a boiling point. "I'll be honest, that does not sound like the happiest life for me."

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetie," he replied, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I know how to leave my girls satisfied."

Bloom felt the hand she had only just gotten free from squeeze her butt.

Outside the room, Oritel was heading back from talking with the kitchen staff. "Better check in on Bloom. See if she's found some promising candidates," he commented to himself. As he opened the doors, there was a loud foom and the king's eyes widened as a large man flew towards him. He dropped to the floor, barely avoiding a collision.

The human projectile bounced across the floor before coming to a halt. Silence reigned for a bit, before he weakly asked: "Did anyone catch the number on that horse cart?"

Oritel blinked, before looking into the room.

Bloom stood breathing heavily, eyes sparking and fists smoking. Many of the guests had pulled back, though a few, including Bloom's friends, did not seem to fear the obviously agitated princess. "ALRIGHT!" the redhead yelled, turning to the remainder of the room. "I'VE TRIED TO BE PATIENT, BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! IF ANYONE OF YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF GODDAMN PRIZE FOR YOU TO SHELVE IN YOUR FANCY MANSION, YOU'RE CORDIALLY INVITED TO KISS MY ROYAL ASS BEFORE YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! IF I HEAR EVEN ONE MORE INSINUATION ABOUT ME BEING SOME TROPHY WIFE TO BE WON, I'VE GOT ANOTHER FIREBALL READY! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Scattered noises of confirmation were muttered.

"Well, that could have gone better," the king muttered. He paused, noting a purple-clad man stride towards the redhead. "Wait, who's that? Isn't... That..." He paused, then signalled two guards.

The Dominion princess turned around sharply, upon hearing somebody approach. She glared at the purple-clad man, before pausing. The fire faded as she very quietly asked: "Sky?"

"Yeah. You're brother's idea," he replied, his lip twitching from the itchy moustache. "Look, I'm really sorry. This is my fault. Sorta. How about we drop these bozos and go talk somewhere?"

"You know what? I could use that right about now," Bloom admitted.

"I see you've caught my daughter's eye," Oritel said, as he approached. "Happy to see that... What was your name again?"

"Oh, ehm... I'm Guy. Guy Incognito," Sky tried. "From West Nowhere. It's far away."

In the audience, Musa facepalmed and Stella sighed.

"I can imagine. I've never heard of it. Must be a small province," the king dryly noted. "Say, you look familiar. Any relations to the royal family of Eraklyon? You sorta remind me of Prince Sky."

"I-I have no idea who that is, but I sound handsome," the disguised prince tried, obviously panicking.

In his corner, Valtor tried to figure out if he wanted to cry, groan or laugh at the Eraklian heir's failing attempt at fooling the king.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bloom hissed. "You said I could choose, so butt out."

"Bloom, quite obviously, this is..." Oritel began, but paused as Sky's fake moustache finally gave up the fight and fell to the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Do not panic!" Sky exclaimed. "I have early onset moustache baldness! It's just a skin condition, but it's not contagious!"

"Moustache what?" Aisha asked confused, as Techna began laughing.

"Oh, it's a condition alright," Oritel snarled, ripping the purple hat off. "Enjoying my daughter's party, Prince Sky?"

"Ehm... I can explain," the blond tried.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," the king said menacingly, stepping closer. "So, not only do you break my daughter's heart, now you're also trying to deceive her when she's trying to move on." Each word was punctuated by a poke into the prince's chest.

"What? Dad, would you listen for once?" Bloom asked exasperated. "I am _not_ heartbroken."

"Yes, listen to her. Sir, I think you're reading way too much into this," Sky said, fumbling with his pockets. He pulled out the crystalline tube his own father had given him. "If you'd just let me explain, then..."

"I've had enough of your excuses," Oritel said sharply, slapping the tube out of the blond's hand.

Bloom immediately leapt for it, catching it before it smashed against the ground. "But you made a grave mistake coming here uninvited." The king stepped back as his guards approached. "Throw him in the dungeon. It's time he gets his just deserts."

"What?" Bloom asked as she got back up. "Okay, no, I've..." Before she could finish, a dessert trolley slammed into the guards, knocking the over.

Oritel and Sky blinked, before the latter made a run for it.

"Wha... GET BACK HERE!" the king roared. "GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" Then he furiously whipped his head around, trying to figure out where the trolley had come from. He immediately noted Valtor standing close by, before emitting a growled: "You."

"Well, you did ask for the dessert, Dad," Valtor said innocently. "I was just trying to be helpful."

Sky galloped through the room, Dominian guards in pursuit. They were closing in, when suddenly, Techna stepped in the way.

"Wanna dance, boys?" she asked with a smile. "Then excuse me for a second." She pulled her arms and legs into the dress. Then she grabbed it from the underside and flipped the whole thing off, leaving her in her underwear and armed with an iron pipe she had hidden within her clothes.

"Ehm... M'lady, please," one of the guards tried, shielding his eyes. "You're not... Decent."

"Jokes on you," Techna declared as she leapt at them. "I'M NEVER DECENT!"

At the doors of the room, Sky found himself flanked by guards. They got ready to block the exit when suddenly a blast of sound knocked several of them off their feet. The rest turned in confusion, only to be hit by several blasts of expensive wine, allowing Sky to get through.

"So, where does this fit in with the whole propriety thing?" Musa asked Aisha, as she lowered her arms.

"It doesn't," the dark-skinned princess replied. "But propriety ceased to be a priority the moment Oritel tried to arrest Sky."

Outside in the hall, said blond kept running, as several guards tried to surround him. He saw a hint of light and closed his eyes, knowing what would come next.

An overwhelming flash lit up the room, blinding the Dominian soldiers. As they tried to regain their bearings, the many potted plants exploded out of their vases and began engulfing them.

"This party, like, totally sucks," Stella remarked, as she left the main hall.

"I quite agree. I knew I should have worn more practical clothes," Flora noted, as she began to free herself from the puffy dress.

Outside in the gardens, Sky kept running. He could see the fence in the distance, when three guards suddenly tackled him from a blind spot.

"Gotcha," one declared as they forced him to the ground. "Now you..."

A small wisp of fire shot between them.

The three guards paused, then turned.

Bloom slowly approached, her eyes glowing with power, white-hot flames dancing across her body. "Let. My. Boyfriend. Go."

"Ehm... But, Princess, your father..." one tried.

"I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE, SOLITARY CRAP WHAT HE SAID!" she roared, a pulse of heat vaporising the snow around her. "If you do not let him go, I swear, you'd wish you were dealing with Valtor instead, because he'd at least make it painless."

"I... See," the guard gulped, letting the blond go. "If that is... Your wish."

"Thanks, Bloom," Sky gasped. "Listen, I think the whole talk thing will have to wait. But I will tell you as soon as possible."

"I know," the redhead replied. "I'll see you soon."

"Hopefully. Good luck," the Eraklian prince said, as he made his escape.

Bloom turned, as her friends and brother approached.

"Well, that was a fun party," Valtor said. "Very non-traditional. They will remember this one for decades."

"Great," Techna said, dancing around as she rubbed her skin. "Now, can we get the fuck out of here? Kinda cold."

"What did you expect, running around in your underwear?" Musa asked, rolling her eyes.

Bloom paused. "I'm tired of this place," she muttered. "I wanna go home."

"Earth it is then," Stella said, summoning her sceptre.

"Wait!" Theodore yelled, as he sprinted through the garden. "Mr. Valtor, please, you can't just go without supervision. You know it's a requirement."

"Ah, yes. So sorry," Valtor replied earnestly. "Things got rather hectic."

"Yes, I understand," the small man said, adjusting his collar. "But still..."

"But don't worry. We'll bring you along," Valtor declared.

"Along?"

"To Earth."

"Wait, what?"

There was a flash and they were gone.


	2. The Light Dims

Chapter 2: The Light Dims

The grey-haired pixie named Tune raised her hands, using them to frame the string of lanterns in front of her. "No," she noted. "This is not optimal. It creates too much shadow. We'll need to move them more to the right."

"Of course," the redhead pixie Amore sighed. "Ready, Glim?"

"Yes," the pixie with the bowl cut replied.

Together, they lifted the string of lanterns, moving it in the instructed direction.

"No, no, to my right," Tune clarified. "The other way."

"Right, right," Amore groaned, as they flew the other direction. "Here?"

"Hmm, no. Then Dew will get the light straight into his bedroom. Try moving them away from me."

"Here?"

"No, it's too far away. We'd have to get an entirely new string of lanterns in just to compensate. Try moving towards the village centre."

"Okay, how about here?"

"No, then we're just shining anyone using the main road in the eyes. Go higher."

"For... Okay, here?"

"No, the poles won't go that far. Further down."

"Here, then?"

"No, now we're back where we started."

Amore's face was just about as red as her hair.

"What?" Tune inquired.

The pixie twirled in the air, stopping to reveal herself dressed in a leather version of Tune's dress and wielding a whip. "BACK TO WORK, SLAVES!" she yelled, cracking the whip. "MOVE, MOVE! TUNE'S LIGHTING MUST BE PERFECT!"

"Annoying," Glim agreed, nodding her head.

"I'm not that bad," the fancily dressed pixie replied with a pout.

"What's all the racket about?" Piff asked, as she walked up to them. "Some of us are trying to take a nap."

"We've spent the last half hour moving around the new lanterns, because that one has to get it just perfect," Amore said, pointing her thumb to the grey-haired pixie.

"Well, our leader certainly trusts me to get the job done properly," she replied, folding her arms. "When you tried to set up the lamps, the resulting chain of disasters took days to clean up."

"Okay, so I didn't take into account that the corner was a blind spot for low flying pixies," the redhead said, throwing her arms in the air. "Who could possibly keep all of that in mind?"

"Well, me, obviously," Tune stated, with a proud smile.

"But shouldn't you just be able to figure out where the best place is then, instead of having to spend half an hour asking them to move the lanterns around?" Piff asked confused.

"True," Glim added.

"Yeah. Just find the best spot and tell us to move the lanterns there," Amore agreed.

"Ehm..." Tune slowly stated. "Well... I mean... It's not like..."

"Well, hello there," came a cold voice.

"Oh good. A distraction," Tune said relieved and turned to look up at Icy. She paused, eyes widening. "Never mind. I'd rather talk lanterns again."

"You three," Amore said, flying up as she noted the witches. "How did you get here? You were supposed to be arrested."

"Yes. But then we got broken out of jail. Again," Stormy noted. "Then we got hired by someone very powerful. Also again. So now we're here to do something for them. A-fucking-gain."

"So, where's the tree of life?" Icy asked, taking a step closer. "We have... Plans for it."

"Why would we tell you?" Piff asked.

The white-haired witch smirked, cold air gathering around her hands. "To save yourself a lot of trouble. But if you want to make this difficult, please..." Her smile widened into a sadistic grin. "Be my guest." She launched her magic forward in a wave of freezing cold. The pixies scattered with a series of screams as several of the houses were covered in ice.

Quickly grasping the situation, several other pixies popped out and started blasting at the trio with magical projectiles.

Darcy evaded a barrage, sinking into a shadow and popping out elsewhere. "They are rather persistent."

Stormy smacked her hands together, creating a loud, thunderous boom that sent several of the pixies darting for cover.

"Just fry them with your lightning already," Icy called.

"How about no," Maria replied. She took a step forward, only to suddenly trip. Confused, she looked down at her feet, finding them to be tangled in her shoelaces.

"Unlocked your shoes," Glim remarked, before flying off.

"Wha... How does that even work!?" Stormy exclaimed, as she began trying to fix the issue.

"Dragon's breath, just go away," Icy snarled, flinging frozen projectiles left and right, bowling ball sized hail and massive ice spikes smashing through the town.

"Damnation. They're too strong. We can't fight them," Tune stated. She looked up at Piff. "We need to fall back."

"On it. EVERYBODY, SCATTER!" the pixie cheerleader yelled at the top of her lungs.

Given the signal to retreat, the pixies of the village quickly escaped into the surrounding woodland.

"Well, we managed to be victorious in this battle. Without murdering several people," Darcy remarked.

"Yes. Except now everyone and their grandmother will know we're here," Icy remarked annoyed.

"I mean... Do we actually care?" Stormy asked, as she finished tying her shoelaces. The other two looked to her. "I mean, wouldn't us getting captured be a good thing? Being imprisoned sucks, but I don't trust that abomination that press-ganged us one fucking bit."

"I... Hadn't thought about that," Icy admitted with a shrug. "Okay, maybe being a bleeding-heart wimp like you right now is a good idea."

"You know what, go fuck yourself," Stormy grumbled.

"Let's refocus our energies on the task at hand, shall we?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. First we have to find the tree of life," Isabella sighed.

The dirty-blonde just paused, then slowly pointed at the great tree in the middle of the damaged village. Green leaves and pink flowers intertwined with crimson growths adorned with thorns.

Icy paused. "Well, that was easy."

The trio of witches walked up to the magical plant and observed it.

"What now?" Stormy asked.

"Good question. We were told to secure it and so we have," Darcy replied.

"So what, we just sit down and wait for... What would we even be waiting for?" Icy inquired. "If we just sit here, we'll be captured, guaranteed."

"This might just be the stupidest scheme we have signed on to to date," Stormy groaned. "And that's fucking saying something."

"Yes. There does appear to be some... Missing details," the dirty-blonde agreed. "But I cannot imagine that the Ancestral Witches of all people did not have a plan or some sort of purpose in mind."

"**In that, you are correct,**" a twisted voice intoned from nowhere.

The trio whirled around on the spot, watching as three dark and roughly humanoid shapes manifested.

"Wait, you followed us?" Icy asked.

"**Somewhat,**" one of the witch wraiths replied. "**While you were sleeping, we imparted in you all a little bit of our essence.**"

Stormy shuddered. "That's... Creepy."

"**We could easily track you through our essence,**" another continued. "**See through your eyes. Listen through your ears.**"

"Well... That would have been nice to know," Darcy admitted.

"**And now that you have done our bidding, it allowed us to come to you through the magical weave,**" the third shade said. "**Now that you have cleared the way, our success is at hand.**"

"Pardon me for inquiring, but... Why did you need us for this?" Darcy asked. "Surely, someone as powerful and experienced as you could have handled this with much more ease and grace that us three."

The trío of undead witches were silent, as if quietly conferring with one another what to share. "**We are... No longer among the living. For all our power, there is magic that would undo us, which would have no effect on you three,**" one shade explained. "**If anyone suspected our existence before we could get to the tree, our plans could be jeopardized.**"

"And that plan is?" Stormy nervously asked.

The three shades flew forward, surrounding the tree. "**For witchcraft to reign supreme,**" they said as one, before pouring their magic into the tree.

The three witches watched in disturbed fascination as the tree began pulsating. The green leaves blackened and fell off, colourful flowers wilting and disintegrating. Dark red leaves took their place, crimson and black roses spouting on bare branches, while dagger-long thorns sprouted.

"Girls... I think we fucked up again," Maria muttered.

"**The age of faeries is over,**" the three shades said, as the tree of life kept changing. "**The glorious age of witchcraft eternal is upon us. Our time is now.**"

...

Faragonda stumbled out of her private bedroom, dressed in a pink nightgown and fuzzy slippers, one hand supporting her head. She groaned as she groggily looked around, trying to orient herself in the school's darkened hallway. The lights suddenly turned on and the headmistress shut her eyes, slightly hissing as her vision tried to adapt.

"I see you're already up, Headmistress," Griselda noted.

"Yes, I... Didn't feel well," Faragonda replied. "I was going down to the kitchen for some tea."

"I'm sorry to say, but we appear to be having another crisis," the deputy continued. "You're not the only one feeling less than well. Several students are experiencing headaches, tiredness and are generally failing to use even rudimentary spells. Several of the other teachers are in the same boat. I can only suspect that it's affecting almost everyone here." She paused. "Though I remain unaffected. And that worries me."

"Only you? But why would..." Faragonda's brows furrowed. "We should contact Cloud Tower. I'm sure Griffin can confirm it."

"Yes. I suspected as much myself," Griselda agreed. "It seems only fairies are affected. And something of this scale... It cannot be anything good."

"Can we not even have summer classes without some disaster happening?" the elder fairy groaned. "I'm starting to agree with Bloom. This is occurring too often." She breathed out. "I could really use some tea right now."

"In the meantime, I shall attempt to establish communication," the deputy noted. "Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, the Roccalucian Order and whomever else can grant us any insight into this." She paused, before coughing. "I must admit, such a disturbance in the very fabric of magic, targeting fairies exclusively, does rather concern me. It's uncomfortably close to something followers of the Ancestral Witches would do."

"But on such a scale..." Faragonda muttered.

"Yes. That also concerns me. They'd need to manipulate something fundamentally tied into the very fabric of magic on this planet." Griselda folded her arms. "I'll need to contact Pixie Village too. The tree of life growing there is one such way to manipulate the magical fabric, if one could access it. But to do so would take great skill and power." She chewed on her lip. "Headmistress, can we be absolutely certain that the Ancestral Witches were truly eradicated by Bloom and her friends?"

"I thought so, but now... I don't know. We'll need more facts before... Before we can make any judgement calls," Faragonda said, sounding strained. "I can feel the magic leak out of me every passing second. I'll get my tea and round up the others, see what we can do for now. You contact everyone we know who may have insight. Hopefully, together we can start..." There was a rapid series of knocks on a nearby window. Faragonda raised an eyebrow and opened it, letting several pixies in. "Goodness, what happened to you all?"

"Pixie Village has been attacked," Tune replied. "We were all chased out."

"As I suspected," Griselda murmured. "Headmistress, we must act now before the damage to the magical weave becomes permanent."

"Right you are," Faragonda agreed.

...

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mike said, as he approached the front door. "Geez, who could it be at this hour?" He opened it with a: "Yes, how can I..." He faltered as he eyed Bloom. "Oh... Ehm..." His eyes wandered across the group. "Huh. So..." He looked back to his adopted daughter. "That bad, huh? Well, come inside," he said as he moved aside, letting the group in. He paused, as Valtor waltzed by with his therapist. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"We haven't had the pleasure, no, though I suspect you have heard of me. I'm Bloom's older brother, Valtor."

"The one she battled last school year?"

"That would be the one, yes."

"Oh, okay." The blond closed the door after the two.

The group got into the living room. Bloom and Stella collapsed into the sofa, while Techna got comfortable in the armchair. Musa paced back and forth annoyed, while Aisha pulled back into a corner. Flora and Theodore sat down on chairs by the nearby coffee-table, while Valtor began studying the family pictures.

"Oh dear. I had a feeling," Vanessa said and yawned as she entered. "What happened now?"

"Bloom's father decided to go for being asshole of the year," Musa muttered annoyed.

"Her biological father, not Mike," Stella clarified with a hand gesture. "He's been really helpful."

"Yes. I opened the door and stuff," the firefighter added boastfully, earning a chuckle from Techna.

"Care to elaborate?" Vanessa inquired.

"Okay, so... Remember how I called you about... Well... Sky proposing?" Bloom asked.

"Did he do something stupid again?" Mike asked.

"No... I mean... I don't actually know." The redhead paused. "I hope not. But he called, said we had to call off the wedding for now. Said something had happened. And when Oritel heard he snapped. Got really angry and everything."

"Why?" Mike asked confused.

"Because a wedding is a very important politically charged matter," Aisha quietly added. "It ties noble houses together and implicitly creates an alliance. By tradition, Sky should have fought to keep the marriage going, no matter what. Only death would have released him from that duty, as calling it off diminishes its importance. Essentially saying that the entire house of Kadmos is less important than whatever came up, which is a very offensive thing to implicate. Of course, I doubt Sky meant any offence. He probably just tried to be practical."

"And yes, it is very stupid and so's my dad for taking it personally," Valtor added. "My, these are some beautiful drawings. Yours, Sis?"

"Oh, yeah. I should really get back to sketching," Bloom noted. "Maybe do another collab with Helia."

"Looking forward to it."

"So then Bloom's dad decided that, like, he totally needed to show Sky that if he didn't care about their family, then they tots did not care for him," Stella continued. "By arranging a new marriage for Bloom."

"Not more arranged marriages," Vanessa groaned.

Mike rubbed his chin. "Wait, so he put that much effort into showing he didn't care?"

"It is all rather silly that way, yes," Flora agreed.

"Of course, my father thought he'd be considerate of Bloom and give her a choice," Valtor explained. "So instead of just arranging a marriage, he invited as many eligible bachelors he could find and had them gather for a party."

"That's when his royal travesty decided to try to keep us out of the picture," Musa grumbled. "Thankfully, Valtor got us in."

"And, like, Sky was there too. He had decided to come tell Bloom about the whole thing, but we had to tots smuggle him in," Stella continued.

"And the party itself was a nightmare," Bloom groaned. "I mean, my mom and Eugene were there to help and Thoren was nice, but... Man, that was a bunch."

"Especially that grabby dude you blew out of the room," Techna said with a grin. "I think you even managed to bounce him."

Vanessa's face scrounged up.

"So then Sky tried to approach Bloom. But Oritel saw through his disguise," Flora remarked. "That was when things got rather hectic."

"Is that why she's in her underwear," Mike asked, gesturing to Techna with a thumb.

"Eh, if you got it, flaunt it," the magenta-haired inventor replied. "Besides, not freezing my ass off here like I did back on Domino."

"Yes, it has been a rather distressing evening, punctuated by this sudden and completely unscheduled trip to Earth," Theodore noted. "Highly irregular."

"What a mess," Vanessa sighed. "But you're welcome to stay for now."

"Thanks, Mom. We'll try not to... Huh," Bloom noted, as her phone rang. "Wonder who that is. Oh, it's Faragonda. Bet she's heard what happened by now." She took the call. "Hey, Emanuela. It's Bloom. Yeah, I'm safe. Huh? What do you mean by that?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, what's happening to the magic? How is that possible? Who? Really?" She noticed the confused glances from the others. "Wait, just a moment. I'm here with the others." She turned her attention to her friends and family. "Faragonda says that fairy magic has stopped working and that Pixie Village has been attacked.

"Attacked? By whom?" Flora wondered.

Bloom's mouth became a thin line as she glanced back.

"You're kidding," Musa muttered.

"Yeah, it's those three."

"Yo, Fancypants? Think you could go get your three rabid bitches under control?" Techna asked. "They're apparently fucking up everything. Again."

"You presume a level of authority that I do not have over them," Valtor said, slightly adjusting a flowerpot in a windowsill. "I have had nothing to do with them ever since I got hit in the head by Lake Roccaluce. Though it would be nice to meet them again. Especially Maria. She was nice."

"Nice? After everything she's done?" Musa asked in disbelief.

"We all make mistakes. Some bigger than others."

"Like when you decided to go on a rampage across the multiverse?" she enquired, a slight hint of acid to her tone.

"All too true. By the way, should we ask our hosts how their planet's recovery efforts are doing?" the Dominian prince replied nonchalant.

Musa stiffened, then folded her arms, muttering something inaudible.

"That's what I thought. Let's not be too quick to judge people. These are some lovely flowers by the way," the sorcerer continued.

Bloom coughed, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, as she returned her attention to the phone. "Sorry about that. You were saying? Uhuh. What? I mean... I thought so, but... Really? Well, I'd trust them to know. So what do we do? Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Oh, I'm back with my parents. On Earth. Ehm..." She scratched her hair. "Well... See, that's a bit of a long story, but... Short version is that Oritel tried to set up an arranged marriage and it all kinda... Blew up from there. Sky? Oh, well, he temporarily cancelled the wedding. No, I don't know, but Oritel completely blew his fuse. I take it from that sigh that you're not too surprised. I understand. Okay, we'll try. Ehm, well, because I've tried to stay put in the past and... You know, then things happened. Yes, I know. Yes. I'll take care. Good luck." She ended the call and breathed out. "Okay, so Faragonda has talked with Griffin, who suspects that perhaps we didn't kill the Ancestral Witches as thoroughly as we thought."

"Well, ain't that a kick in the ovaries," Techna noted.

"Do they have any proof?" Flora asked.

"No, but this whole thing... The level of power it would take... It makes them the most likely suspects," Bloom replied. "They doubt the Usurpers alone could pull it off, even if they had grown stronger."

"Not only that, it does not fit their modus operandi," Flora noted. "Those three desire power and control. They are not ideologically motivated like the Coven was." She rubbed her chin. "Valtor, you were associated with the Ancestral Witches. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Well, the idea of fundamentally eradicating fairy magic was certainly an idea that was kicked around," he noted.

"Wouldn't that have backfired? Since you're, you know, a sorcerer?" Stella inquired.

"I never said I supported it. And certainly the leadership never suggested it," he replied. "Well, not when I was around, anyway. With the benefit of hindsight, I imagine they were very careful with what they told me."

There was another series of knocks on the front door.

"We're popular today," Mike sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get it." In the distance, they could hear the creaking of hinges. "Oh, why, speak of the devil. I've heard a lot about you the last twenty or so minutes. Why don't the two of you come in. I'll be right there." Mike returned, quickly striding across the room with a grin on his face.

Shortly thereafter, the great king Oritel quietly shuffled into the room, followed by a very unimpressed looking Miriam, a furious expression on her face.

Bloom had to admire her biological dad's resolve. If anyone had stood behind her with that expression, she'd have jumped screaming out the window.

"Well, well, hello Father. How nice of you and your stupid helmet to descend from on high to visit us lowly mortals," Valtor greeted him. "And good to see you too, Miriam. How was the journey here?"

"Short," she replied.

"I... Ehm... That is to say..." Oritel began. "Me and my wife have had a talk... And... Well... I realise that... I've probably let protocol..."

"Probably?" Musa sharply asked, as the queen's glare intensified to the point of almost burning a hole through her husband.

"Definitely. I've... I've definitely let protocol get in the way of treating you right, Bloom. And I'm very, very sorry. I tried to... Defend your and our family's honour and... I've done so in a... Less than ideal way."

"A fucking boneheaded way," Techna added.

"Tots stupid way," Stella agreed.

"A very insensitive and inconsiderate way," Flora noted.

Oritel winced. "Again, I'm... Very sorry. I hope to... Ask for your forgiveness. You father has been an idiot."

"And there's my cue," Mike said, jumping back into the room. "I've wanted to do this ever since I heard about the stunt you pulled. So, you're an idiot?"

"I.. Ehm... That's what I said, yes," Oritel slowly replied.

The firefighter suddenly reached out, a slice of bread in each hand, pressing them against the sides of the king's head. "And what are you now?"

Oritel looked from slice to slice with a befuddled expression. "I'm confused," he said. "Is this... Is this some Earth thing?"

"Come on, you're an idiot sandwich, of course," Mike said disappointed.

"Sandwich?"

"You don't have sandwiches back where you're from?"

"No, they prefer to feed people raw fish," Bloom noted.

"Like sushi?"

"No, Dad. Way rawer. Still alive raw."

"It's good for your skin. Or so I'm told," Valtor added, as Mike's expression became one of both horror and disgust.

"I-I think we're getting... Distracted," the king tried. "Look, I, that is, my point is, that I'm very sorry."

"Well, I'm still mad," Bloom commented, folding her arms. "I came home to relax and get away from everything and the moment something happens that isn't according to your playbook..." She paused, turning around to send her biological father a withering glare. "On that note it's _my _wedding. Not yours. Not the kingdom's. I don't care if I'm the princess or whatever, you'll be lucky if you're even invited after that stunt. The last four years, _four years,_ my life has revolved around one crisis after the other, and you know what? Just before you showed up, Faragonda called me, and what a surprise, there's another goddamn crisis going on. And I just know we're going to get dragged into it, even if we did nothing but sit here and eat sandwiches."

Flora sighed, resting her head on her hands. "I wish it was not so, but unfortunately, that does seem to be the pattern."

"So I just wanted to get away from it all, just for once catch a break, and then you do all that," Bloom angrily continued. "Not only did I have to contend with an entire room full of foppish, arrogant, presumptuous, temperamental nobles, including one who groped my ass, you also tried to bar my friends, my brother and my boyfriend from seeing me. And now you just come crawling here and do you honestly expect just saying sorry is enough after that?"

"I... Well... From... Ehmm..." Oritel looked at a loss for words and turned to his wife.

"If Bloom is not ready to forgive you, that's her prerogative," the redhead queen insisted. "You're the one who made this mess."

The king sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Considering that you would not even hear Sky out, you can't claim that it is unfair that your daughter does not feel like accepting your apology," Aisha noted.

"On that note, like, what was this whole thing even about?" Stella suddenly asked. "Didn't Sky tots bring some sort of explanation?"

"Oh, right, this thing," Bloom said, fishing the tube out of her clothes. "Forgot about it for a moment."

"Well, how about we crack the sucker open? See what caused this fracas?" Techna asked.

The redhead nodded, unscrewing one end and pouring a large roll of paper out. She unfurled it and read: "I, King Erendor Herakles of Eraklyon, hereby proclaim that I am of sound mind and good health, and that this confession is written of my own free will and by my own hand." She paused, looking up. "That's quite an intro."

"No doubt the paper and container are both enchanted, to prevent deception," Flora noted.

Bloom returned to the text. "It is with great shame and much grief that I hereby confess to an act of grave betrayal. While I cannot say I regret what I have done, I understand the magnitude of my sin and that the day may come where I will face the consequences. But I hope that, should I have passed from this world or that other circumstances prevent me from doing so in person, this confession will help illuminate my decision."

"That does sound tots dire," Stella noted.

"No wonder Sky wouldn't want that hanging over the wedding," Aisha added. "He's the crown prince. His father must have allowed him access to their most secret documents and texts. That he would hand it over indicates the level of trust he placed in you."

"Shame it wasn't reciprocated," Musa bitterly noted while shooting Oritel a glare, causing the king to wince.

"During the war with the Coven, I backed the Company of Light, among which were my good friends and true companions, Oritel and Miriam Kadmos," Bloom continued to read. "Then he lists all their titles, but I'll just skip that part. Anyway, during their adventures, I accepted partial stewardship and guardianship of Domino, to safeguard the realm while they were away. However, the Ancestral Witches learned of this and approached me, threatening great calamity to befall my kingdom and its people if I would not assist them. I refused, as was my sworn duty. I did not imagine they had the power to make good of their threats. In retaliation, they cursed the city of Havram. Havram?" Bloom echoed.

"That is... Was... One of Eraklion's great metropolises," Miriam noted. "An island city to rival their capital. It suddenly became a dark and twisted place, surrounded by eternal storms and warped happenings. It was always suspected to be the work of the Coven, but... There was no evidence."

"Yo, Fancypants? Any insight?" Techna asked.

"Sadly, no. I only learnt of Havram after my escape from Omega," the prince replied. "Though it does answer some questions."

"Like?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I'm sure the rest of the letter will tell."

Bloom nodded and returned her attention to the text. "Their power now made clear, they once again gave me a choice. Retract all protective measures and refrain from interfering with the great spell they had planned for Domino, or other cities would suffer a similar fate. Stuck between protecting my subjects and protecting my allies, I broke my oath and let them curse Domino with eternal winter."

"As I suspected," Valtor noted. "It always did seem weird that we managed to pull of that spell without detection."

"Explains even more why Sky would want to see this issue resolved before the wedding could commence," Aisha noted. "Even he must have realised what this could result in, what with Domino having been restored. Oritel would have a completely justified reason to go to war. He could even have Sky arrested and executed if he could get his hands on him."

"Like he needs a justified reason," Musa noted.

Oritel looked thoroughly shocked and stunned at the revelation.

"To grant me insurance that the spell would not spill over the borders, they gave me an enchanted hourglass, containing a sprig from a tree of life," Bloom continued. "As promised, the eternal winter was contained within Domino. However, even though I had done right by my people and had fulfilled my obligation to my subjects, I had done so at the cost of my allies and friends. Domino was gone, as were Oritel and Miriam. Plagued by guilt, I set course for Avram, hoping to find some answers. All I found was a twisted nightmare, a deranged and mad city haunted by its cursed denizens, stuck between life and death. Seeing this, I felt my guilt magnify, until I felt as if my heart and soul would break. If I had to betray my friends, why had I not done so from the start and spared this city its anguish? In a moment of frustration and pain, I shattered the hourglass against the central plaza. The sprig took root and I felt the dark atmosphere lift ever so slightly. My hope is that maybe, one day, that sprig will break the curse and maybe I can undo some of the harm I've caused. But for now, I must put aside my guilt and the truth, so that I may continue to govern my people. Dragon have mercy on my soul." She paused, putting it down. "And that's where it ends."

"Well... Christ, that's quite the story," Mike noted.

"I... Feel sorry for him," Stella noted. "Like, what's even the right choice there?"

"Is there even a right choice?" Flora pondered. "Unfortunately, sometimes there are only the choice between bad and worse. That is the true burden of leadership. I find it hard to condemn Erendor for deciding to protect his people, even at the cost of another."

"But there must have been some way," Musa argued. "Wasn't the Company of Light hunting them down or something?"

"They were. And never did they have as opportune a moment to strike at our organisation as when we attacked Domino," Valtor noted.

"But they'd probably have gotten to them regardless," the black-haired musician argued.

"But in the meantime, many more cities might have suffered Havram's fate," Aisha pointed out.

"So, what, you're saying he was right to betray his friends?"

"That would be a misunderstanding. I hope I never have to make such a choice." She looked down, holding a hand to her heart. "But with power comes responsibility. And that sometimes means making sacrifices."

"Sacrificing others, you mean."

"That. And sacrifices of the self. Sky, for example, chose to sacrifice his wedding for Bloom in order to prevent potential disaster. Even if that was to be temporary, he put the safety of his nation above his personal happiness."

"Musa, if I was leading an expedition, it is not impossible that I would be put in a situation where I would have to choose who would get to live and who would get to die," Flora said. "There are no good options there, but my foremost duty would be to secure as many as possible. That might require me to, for example, let a good friend get eaten alive, because while the beast was feasting, I could get four fully trained doctors out of there. Those are the kind of brutal choices life will throw at people and I refuse to condemn Erendor for trying to minimize the harm done."

Musa looked like she wanted to argue, but couldn't come up with an actual argument. "Still doesn't feel right," she muttered.

"I think Sky's dad would agree with you on that," Bloom noted, going over the text once more.

"I..." Oritel began. The entire room turned to look at him, having briefly forgotten he was there. "I realise I've... Acted very unworthy of my position and responsibility. And you are right, Flora." He paused and sighed. "I swear that I will not pursue damages or vengeance for Erendor's actions and that I will do nothing to interfere with my daughter's wedding. Whether she will have me there or not."

Bloom chewed on her lower lip. "One condition," she said, holding up a finger. "And I'll forgive you."

"Yes?" the king asked.

"I get to decide how the wedding goes. I get to pick which traditions we do and don't. Me and Sky, that is. Not you, not your staff, not your lunatic governesses, me and Sky. Understood?"

Oritel's face cycled through several emotions as he struggled with himself. "That's... Fine..." he finally managed with great effort.

"Glad to have that settled," Bloom noted. "We'll starts by reducing the amount of dresses involved and you can be damn sure that guest list is getting trimmed. I don't even know most of the people on it."

"But... But..." Oritel protested.

"Now, now, Dad. You just agreed to let her run the show," Valtor said with a smirk.

"It will be alright, Dear," Miriam noted, putting a hand on her sputtering husband's shoulder. "I'm sure we can endure the impotent rage of a couple hundred offended nobles."  
"Oh, how about we let those nobles participate then. For a fee," Musa noted with a vicious smile. "It could go to a charity."

"Tots great idea. Oh, and we could have the staff dressed in some of my designs," Stella added with delight.

"I could provide some kickass rocking tunes," Techna agreed. "The royal soundtrack needs more pep, alright."

"You know what? I like those ideas," Bloom noted happily.

"Why?" Oritel moaned.

There was a series of knocks on the front door.

"Again now?" Mike pondered, and he went to let their visitor in. "Oh, that's a surprise. Come in."

Sky strode into the room, with a slightly exhausted: "Bloom, listen, we..." He paused, noting Oritel. "Ehm... Hey... There..."

The king sighed. "Sky... I've been a fool and an idiot. I'm sorry for... Well... Everything. Including arresting you, keeping you out of the castle and... Essentially interfering with your wedding."

"Oh, okay," Sky said, nodding. "No problem. Anyway, Bloom, I have great news," he said, passing the confused king by.

"Well..." Oritel noted. "That was... Easy."

"What is it?" Bloom inquired.

"Okay, have you heard about what happened on Magicalis?" the prince began.

"The magic is straight up fucked?" Techna asked.

"Right. Only witch magic works. Fairy magic is gone. Tree of life is corrupted. Very bad. But, there's a snag. For our enemies, I mean."

"A snag?" Musa inquired.

Sky smirked. "They don't have the entire tree. It's missing a sprig."

"A sprig from a tree of life," Flora noted, before eyeing the scroll. "So that would be..."

"Yes. The sprig is in Havram. If we can get it, we can undo the corruption. And without it, they can't complete the spell." He paused, then turned to Oritel. "Oh, by the way, as future king, I'm really sorry about my country betraying yours."

"I'm... That's..." Oritel tried. "I guess... Apology accepted."

"Great. That went better than expected. Anyway, I got Timmy to fly me here. We can go, get the sprig and save Magicalis," Sky said enthusiastically.

"Why are we the ones doing this?" Flora pondered aloud. "Could the Eraklian military not go there?"

"Well, see, first of, everyone is on the defensive because it looks like the work of the Coven," Sky said. "And honestly, by now, I can't imagine anyone more qualified than us."

"Well, sounds logical to me," Techna said, jumping out of the armchair. "Let's roll."

Flora sighed deeply.

"Theodore," Valtor began.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your assistance, but I suspect that where I shall go, you'd be ill-equipped to follow."

"I'll note down that my patient went on a refreshing trip with family and friends," the therapist said and jotted something down.

...

Stormy found herself jolted out of her thoughts by one of the Ancestral Witches bellowing: "**WHY IS IT NOT WORKING!?**"

"**The tree should have been fully altered by now,**" one of the others said, the three spectres circling around the object of their discussion. "**Yet a sliver of fey magic remains.**"

"Sounds like they're having trouble," Icy noted.

"Good," Stormy muttered.

Darcy dusted her pants off and got up from the pixie house she had been sitting on. Approaching the three witch wraiths, she inquired: "I apologise for disturbing you, but we could not help but overhear that there seems to be a problem."

"**The tree still resists. Somehow,**" the final of the trio furiously intoned. "**We cannot finish the change.**"

Stormy approached, eyeing the tree of life. There was not a speck of green left on the thorny plant, its branches clad in black and crimson leaves. "Looks pretty changed to me."

"**Be quiet,**" one of the ghosts hissed. "**Your dull observations are not needed.**"

"**But she is not wrong,**" another added. "**The tree does appear fully changed. So how?**"

"**The sprig,**" the final one suddenly realised. "**We stole it from this tree and gave it to Erendor. It remains untouched, yet still connected. We cannot reach it from here.**"

"**Then we must retake it from Erendor. It must still be locked in the hourglass.**"

"**But away from the tree, we will weaken.**"

The trio hung silently in the air, then turned to watch the three Usurpers.

"Oh, what now?" Icy asked.

"**You will go to Eraklion and find King Erendor,**" one of the three ordered. "**You will take from him an enchanted hourglass and bring it to us. It contains a sprig from the tree of life. Without it, we cannot complete the spell.**"

"King Erendor?" Stormy asked in disbelief. "But, but, he'll be surrounded by guards, locked up in his fortress. How are we even supposed to get to him?"

"**We chose you three as our agents, because you seemed resourceful and adaptable,**" one of the wraiths stated. "**Have we been wrong in this assessment? Have you become useless to us?**"

Stormy suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable, as the three undead witches glared at her.

"Not at all," Darcy quickly interjected. "But it is still a much grander task and may require... Some time to accomplish."

"**So be it. But remember, we will be watching. Betray us and your demise will be a long and painful affair,**" one of the witch wraiths warned them. "**Now go. And do not return without Erendor's hourglass.**"

The three witches hurried out of the village.

"Great. Just fucking amazing. Go steal from the king," Stormy groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to Eraklion first. I suggest we stow away on a cargo ship," Darcy began. "Then, we gather information. Perhaps we will find some sort of opportunity."

"We better. Or we're done for," Icy muttered, throwing a glance back at Pixie Village.

...

Far above the atmosphere of the planet Sparx, a Red Fountain owl manifested, having successfully crossed the barriers between dimensions.

Inside, as the vessel began its descend, Bloom rubbed her temples in confusion. "Okay, I'll just go over what you said," she began, eyeing Sky. "And if I get anything wrong, you just correct me. Okay?"

"Yes," the Eraklian prince slowly said.

"So you told your father that you had proposed. And then he freaked out," Bloom began. "Then gave you his confession. You then cancelled the wedding. Because you felt the best way to resolve this was to write an apology letter to my father. Right?"

"Yeah. I figured we might as well come clean," Sky noted.

"You then tried to see me, so that you could not only tell me all this, but also get my help writing said letter," the redhead princess continued. "And then after that went wrong, you tried to contact Saladin. Who then told you about the situation. Including the fact that the imbalance was incomplete. Most likely because a part of the tree was missing. You then remembered the sprig story, hastily sent your dad an e-mail and then gathered us all. Did I... Miss anything?"

"Ehm... No," the blond responded. "That was what I explained."

Bloom stared for a short while before bursting out into laughter.

"Is that... Is that good?" Sky asked, looking to Valtor.

"Well, you're not on fire, so I'd wager yes," the Dominian prince replied.

"I'm sorry," the redhead giggled and wiped tears away with her sleeve. "But after everything that happened, I figured it was something way more dramatic than an apology card for my dad. Oh you..." She sighed. "Well, I feel better."

"I, however, do not," Flora noted. "Even with the assistance of Sky's team, I feel that..."

"Yeah, yeah, severely under-equipped and all that jazz," Techna cut her off. "Flowergirl, get a new routine. Don't tell me we're not fucking experienced with everything we've faced by now."

"I cannot in good faith argue that, no, but it still bothers me that we throw ourselves in the line of fire, time and time again," the brunette replied. "Our education as fairies remains incomplete, for one thing. There has to be someone out there better suited for this."

"Probably. And once they've had a couple of meetings about it, they might decide to set up a joint venture to discuss the possibility of a commission to decide if they should do something," Musa noted. "Or if they're nobles, they'll most likely go 'Screw you, I've got mine'." She looked to the others. "No offence."

"None taken," Bloom, Sky, Stella, Valtor, Flora and Aisha responded.

"Plus, like, we just have to pick up the sprig and I'm sure Faragonda and the others can handle the rest," Stella noted.

"And if we were picking it up from a super market, that might mean something, but as it is, the city of Havram is a haunted nightmare that has been quarantined for over a decade," Flora noted.

"Yeah, but my old man made it there, so I think we can pull it off," Sky noted. "Anyway, we'll need to change vessels of course."

"Why's that?" Bloom asked.

"The disruptive magic around Havram interferes with most modern technology," Timmy noted from his position by the steering wheel. "We'll need to travel in something slightly more archaic."

"Well shit, sounds like I'm gonna be less than useful," Techna noted. "Oh well." She pulled an iron pipe and pistol out. "Just tell me if anyone needs to get smoked."

"What, is that one a cattleprod too?" Musa asked.

The scarred girl responded with a slightly vicious smirk as she pressed a button, resulting in a slight spark of electricity from the pipe's tip. "You know it."

"Alright, approaching the LZ," Timmy noted. "Sit tight, everyone."

The crimson vessel finished its descent. The area was covered in emerald grass, which terminated in a cliff face separating them from the waters below. The skies above were free of clouds and a fresh wind carried the briny scent of the ocean in. The passengers stepped outside and admired the view. But their attention soon after changed from the beautiful nature vista, to the massive wooden ship hovering nearby, tied to the cliff with thick ropes. It was gigantic, with great wings stretching from the sides and massive balloons tied to the masts helping keep it aloft.

"Behold, the treasure of Eraklion," Sky declared. "The airship Hecate."

"Wow," Techna said impressed. "That's a real old piece of junk you've dug up."

The blond deflated slightly. "Ehm... I mean... It's probably a little outdated, but..."

"Does it live up to current safety regulations?" Flora enquired.

"Sure. As long as by current you mean current century," Sky replied.

"I'm starting to be slightly concerned," Aisha noted.

"Well, I for one think it's cool," Bloom said, much to Sky's happiness. "But I also have no idea what makes for a proper airship so... I'm probably not the best to judge."

"Well, if it is what we've got, I suppose complaining will do us little good," Valtor noted.

"Even if it is a wooden bathtub tied to three balloons?" Musa asked.

"Even then, yes."

"Well, it seems everyone else is just as impressed with your harebrained scheme as we were," Brandon noted as he approached, flanked by Helia and Riven. "Sadly, I can't fault Sky on this. We really didn't have any better museum pieces to break out. Most of Eraklyon's airships were replaced with more modern vessels decades ago."

"Why?" Bloom pondered.

"Numerous reasons. Speed, armour, manoeuvrability," Riven listed. "The fact that a couple of good shots to the wings would severely hinder its already lacklustre ability to move, how easy it is to send the thing plummeting prow first to the ground and of course the fact that the crew is being completely exposed while on deck. Compared to crafts like the Red Fountain owl, it's got nothing going for it."

"But it is low-tech," Timmy added. "And is therefore one of the few vessels that can approach Havram. The owl would drop out of the sky like a rock before we could even see the city walls."

"And magic behaves oddly there too. But if the Hecate runs out of juice, it'll just hang there," Helia explained. "Well, in theory."

"In theory?" Aisha echoed with a note of anxiety.

"Look, Havram is quarantined for a reason. Nothing in there is as it should be," Brandon explained. "But Erendor managed to get in there this way. And it does seem to be the only way to get that sprig. I have no idea what this sort of magical imbalance even does to a planet, but I'd wager the sooner we get the sprig, the better."

"True. So everybody ready to get onboard the S. S. Wooden Bowl?" Riven asked, indicating the vessel with his thumb. "Last chance to stay behind."

"What, and let you boys have all the fun?" Musa asked as she walked by.

"Against my better judgement, I will help," Flora sighed.

The group made their way aboard the vessel. They managed to unmoor themselves and set off across the ocean.

"Alright, let's go over what we know," Brandon began, having assembled people on deck. "According to the intel from the scroll, the sprig should be in the central plaza. We have maps of the city from when it was uncursed, but we cannot consider them reliable. For that matter, your magic will not be reliable either, so I suggest relying on it as little as possible. Do you all have back up weaponry?"

"I've got a gun and my lil' pipe here," Techna noted.

"I have my fans," Musa added, unfolding the weapons in question.

"My sister's gift should come in handy," Flora said, drawing her machete.

"Ehm..." Stella mumbled. She summoned her staff. "I've gotten pretty good at hitting people with this."

"And I, as the heir, was given basic military education, plus I quite excelled at fencing," Valtor stated. "Though for some reason, I have not been allowed near sharp or pointy objects for a while."

"Might be the hostile takeover," Techna suggested.

"So I suspect."

"Well, we do have an onboard armoury, plus, me and Riven transferred our equipment from the owl," Brandon noted, arms folded as he mentally went over their stock. "I do think there were several dueling swords. We'll go through them when we're done here. What about you two?" he asked, turning to Bloom and Aisha.

"Ehm... I can somewhat punch people. Sometimes," Bloom admitted, while Aisha just stared at her foot, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"As I suspected." Brandon began pacing. "Flora, Techna, Musa and Valtor. I want to see what you're capable off, but it sounds like you're fine. Stella, we'll need to give you some proper training, but you have experience to build off. Bloom and Aisha, we'll have to start from the beginning with you two." He turned to Riven. "Let's bring up a box of assorted weapons, see what will work."

"On it," Riven said. "Yo, Sky, giving me a hand? Or would that be too hard for His Majesty's soft baby hands?"

"Very funny," the blond replied. "For the record, they not soft. How about I demonstrate on your face?"

"You two can duke it out _after_ you've got the equipment up here," Brandon barked. "And that's an order."

A few minutes later, the two soldiers dragged a big crate up on deck.

"There we go," Sky breathed. "A little bit of everything."

"Looks good. Okay, Helia, help Bloom and Aisha figure out where to start," Brandon commanded. "Riven, Sky. We're gonna set up training for the rest."

"Will do," the pacifist said, walking over to the box. "Sooo... Any ideas?"

"Not really," Bloom admitted.

"I mean... Probably something... Simple," Aisha suggested.

"Well, nothing in this box is too complicated." Helia scratched his head. "But of course, neither of your would have the slightest clue. Tell you what, maybe we just need to start with the most humble and simple of weapons." He pulled out two wooden clubs and handed them over. "Been a stable ever since weaponry was first invented."

"A bit... Brutish," Aisha commented.

"Oh yes. But it is simple. Go over to the others, try it out on some dummies, maybe spar for a few rounds," Helia advised. "Once we've seen what you can do, maybe we can refine your selection a bit."

The two girls nodded and walked over to the others. The ship was equipped with a nice selection of training opportunities, ranging from combat dummies, swinging sacks and an area big enough for two people to fight.

Aisha tried gently tapping a couple of the dummies, before agreeing to spar with Brandon. She did not have much look fighting him.

Bloom tried to first dodge through the swinging sacks. After earning a small constellation of bruises, she decided to vent her frustration in a duel with Valtor, and while he was clearly better than her, she found herself having some near success.

Having observed and listened in, Brandon went to confer with Helia, bringing Bloom and Aisha with him.

"So?" the poet asked.

"Well, Aisha is... Too timid, to be honest," the team captain admitted honestly. "We've seen her fight, of course, but she's clearly uncomfortable going into melee against an armed opponent."

"I'm sorry," the princess of Tides muttered.

"Hey, chin up," Brandon tried encouragingly. "You are new to this."

"It's just... I feel like I'm exposing myself," she admitted. "Since you are swinging your sword around and such."

"Hmm, maybe there's a way around that," Helia said, digging into the crate. "Here. A polearm." He handed her a long wooden pole, a sharpened blade on one end. "It gives you some distance and you can both stab and swing it. Though the later does require more space."

"Oh. Okay," she replied, holding it a bit unsteadily. "I'll... I'll try."

"As for Bloom, she's more aggressive. I think we need to give her something with a little oomph," Brandon continued. "Plus, a shield wouldn't hurt. She's not the most nimble on her feet."

"Can't argue with that," the redhead admitted.

"More oomph. Hmm, well, an axe should give you that. And you can use it alongside a shield," Helia said, handing the equipment over. "There you go."

"Oh. It's heftier than you'd think," the Dominian princess noted. "Ehm, thanks."

"Now, back to training. Let's see how you handle this," Brandon stated, directing them back towards the other half.

The two girls, now properly equipped, showed much better results. Aisha felt more comfortably attacking without having a sharp object waved in her face and Bloom could better keep herself protected while dishing out powerful attacks.

Of course, they were still lacking behind their much more experienced comrades, but progress was definitely being made.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Riven took a break from the training and walked to the railing, looking ahead. Dark clouds began replacing the blue skies.

"Think we're getting closer?" Sky asked, walking over to him.

"Well, the weather is certainly ominous enough," the magenta-haired man dryly replied.

"True." The prince paused. "So... Have you noticed that... Aisha seems a lot quieter. Than normal, I mean."

Riven's mouth became a thin line. "Still hurts, I imagine."

"Yeah. Yeah I figured as much," Sky sighed. "I just... Maybe I just hoped it was something different." He leaned his folded arms against the wooden railing. "It was all a mess. Wish we could all just have... Relaxed more, but... This is important." He looked to his comrade. "How about you?"

Riven was quiet for a moment. "Well... I'd be lying if I said I was fine. I'm constantly thinking I'll turn around, just to hear another of his stupid jokes, but..." He shook his head. "I'll manage."

"Why don't you get over yourself already?" a voice coldly asked.

Riven whipped around, ready to sock whomever it was on sheer principle, but paused, staring in disbelief. "Sky... Are you seeing this?"

"You mean am I seeing two of you?" Sky asked. "Because I am."

Another Riven stood in front of them, with a cold smirk on his face. "Boohoo, my best friend died. Guess that's super sad, because I'm an orphan and barely anyone wants me in the first place."

"Okay, can I kill him, even if he looks like you?" Sky growled.

"If there's anything left when I'm done," Riven replied, drawing his sabre.

Stella paused from taking a swing at a training dummy, staring at the duplicate Riven. "What the...?"

"Oh, come on, stop gaping, you stupid wimp."

Stella turned around, staring at two duplicates of herself.

"Like, what's she's even doing out here?" one of them asked the other. "She's pretty much useless. All she knows how to do is her make-up."

"Maybe for moral support. Some eye candy for the boys," the other suggested. "And maybe some of the girls too. I mean, that whore Techna has absolutely no..." Whatever else the clone wanted to say ended with a laser-beam blasting straight through the duplicate's head.

"Like, take a chill pill," the other clone said, summoning her duplicate sceptre. "You know it's the truth."

Stella responded by leaping at her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Bloom asked, watching the scenes unfold.

"It's the curse," Brandon said. "The storm. It's creating... Well... Evil duplicates."

"Evil duplicates. Please," a Bloom clone stated. "We're just saying what you're already thinking."

"What I'm thinking?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah. Like why you're here." The redhead dobbelganger smirked. "Admit it, you're just trying to prove to everyone you're still a good person despite..."

A gunshot rang out and the clone crumbled to dust.

"Seriously, why are you listening to them?" Techna asked, lowering her pistol. "Just fucking kill them."

"I concur," Valtor stated, as he fenced with a duplicate. "Plus, their material is really stale."

"You let down both..." his clone tried.

"Of my sisters? Yes, I know. I also failed my kingdom, disappointed my parents, terrified the galaxy and potentially forgot to properly tip a waiter once," the Dominian prince said, slipping through the clone's guard and piercing his heart. "What do you think I'm in therapy for?"

More and more clones sprung into existence, seemingly out of thin air.

"What would your mother say if she could see you now, hanging out with snooty nobles like that Stella bitch?" a Musa imitation said, trying to attack the real one.

"She'd tell me to kick your teeth in," the musician stated with confidence, before dodging an attack, sending her clone stumbling by, then lashing out with her foot, her kick slamming into the back of the imitation's head.

"You will never be a good king," a Sky imitation stated. "You won't even be decent."

"Ugh, I know," the real Sky sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not that my friends will ever let me forget. Anything else?"

The Sky imitation stopped and paused, pondering the question.

A pause the actual Sky used to suddenly lash out, bisecting him mid-contemplation.

"Smart move," Riven grunted, as he held his own clone down and repeatedly punched it in the face.

Aisha looked around confused on the battlefield, trying to figure out what to do to help. She turned around, only to be face to face with her own clone.

The duplicate princess just looked her straight in the eyes. "It's all your fault."

The dark-skinned noble hesitated, then sighed. "I know." With a swift move, she ran the doppelgänger through. She watched as her imitation crumbled into dust, having made no attempt at defending herself. She paused for what felt almost an eternity, then turned around to see if anyone needed help.

"Do you really think she could ever love a..." Timmy's clone tried, before the real one blew the top half of his duplicated skull off.

"Yeah, I do," Timmy stated, returning his attention to the wheel and observing the deck. It seemed that the number of clones was steadily declining.

Brandon paused. "Seems like we got them. Everyone alright?"

"Yes. Mostly just wounded pride," Flora noted.

"What did your ones' even say?`" Techna asked. "Didn't hear them before you filleted them."

"That I was enabling your reckless behaviour by always going along," the Limphean noble replied. "I suppose that is not untrue, but given that you would go without me if need be, I would rather aid you in person."

"Hey, I can see something in the distance," Riven noted. "Looks like an island. Big city on it. Might be where we're going."

"Well, according to the map.." Timmy tried, before the ship violently shook.

"Oh no, what now?" Helia asked.

The winds around them intensified, bouncing the vessel back and forth.

"TIMMY, GET US DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Brandon yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Timmy loudly responded. "THE MAGICAL INTERFERENCE IS DISRUPTING THE ENGINE! WE'RE DEAD IN THE AIR!"

Sky held onto the mast tightly. "DON'T WORRY!" he called. "AS LONG AS THE BALLOONS HOLD US UP, THE SHIP WON'T..."

With a flash and a loud crack, a blast of purple lightning speared through one of the balloons and ripped open a second one, setting them ablaze. Within seconds, they were gone.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!" Musa angrily yelled, as the ship began its terminal dip towards the surface.

Dummies, sacks and the crate of weapons flew off the deck as everyone held on for dear life.

"WELL...!" Riven called. "WE'LL BE LANDING, AT LEAST!"

"FANTASTIC!" Stella called back. "TOTS LOOKING FORWARD TO BEING SMASHED TO PIECES!"

"TRYING TO ADJUST THE WINGS!" Timmy yelled, pulling hard at a lever. "TRYING TO GET IN AT AN ANGLE!" The island was now rapidly approaching, the great walled city surrounded by withered plains of yellowing grass, which the bespectacled sniper was aiming for. Putting all of his strength into adjusting the wings, the ship slowly lifted. "HOLD ON EVERYONE!" The sound of the ship impacting against the ground echoed across the cursed isle.

...

King Erendor sat in his armoured limousine, feeling rather frustrated. The moment he had received his son's letter, he had immediately gathered a squad of veteran soldiers, arranged a convoy and set off towards the coast to try and catch up with him. But now, they were stuck. His chauffeur had left him behind to talk with the cars in the front about what was happening, leaving the king to ruminate. On one hand, he was proud of his son for taking initiative, wanting to help the world and being caring for his subjects. On the other hand, his continued disregard for procedure, protocol, his own safety and common sense made his blood boil.

It was true what his own father had said. Being a parent was all about the desire to both hug and strangle your child at the same time.

He sighed and opened the door, deciding that that if they were going to be stuck, he might as well stretch his legs and get some fresh air.

Following the road, he walked past several military vehicles, only to come upon a peculiar sight. The road in front of them was clear, yet on the ground sat all of the soldiers, including his own driver, seemingly without a care in the world.

"What's going on here?" he demanded to know.

"Oh," one of the soldiers lazily said. "Hey."

"Why are you sitting there?" Erendor asked bewildered.

"It was here," another answered.

"What was?"

"The road."

"The road was here?"

"The road is here."

"Dragon's breath, yes, I can very well see that the road is still here." He pinched his nose. Something had clearly happened to his men. He'd need to get his phone and call in reinforcements. He turned around, pausing as Darcy held a dagger up to his face.

"Good day, your majesty," she said. "Mind if we have a little talk?"

"You," Erendor said, taking a step back. "Then that means..." He looked over his shoulder, as Stormy and Icy stepped out of the bushes. "The Usurpers," he growled. "What do you want?"

"Well, an hourglass of some sort," Stormy said. "Contains a sprig from a tree of life. Sound familiar?"

"So it is true. You are working for the Ancestral Witches." The king folded his arms. "Well then. I'm not telling you anything."

"Just tell us already," Icy hissed. "Or we will make things painful for you."

"Like I haven't heard that before," the king replied. "Do what you want. I'm not putting Magicalis at risk by giving in to your mistresses. You will get nothing from me."

"Well, we tried," Stormy said, shrugged. "Time to go home." She turned around, only to gasp as pain lashed her mind.

"What's wrong?" the dirty-blonde asked.

"It's like somebody just whipped my fucking brain," Stormy hissed, clutching her head. "Dragon's scaly ass, it's like a migraine made of fire."

"I see. They are... Reinforcing our service then," Darcy noted, stepping closer to the king. "As I suspected. But in that case, we need that information. _Now_."


	3. Ancestral Grudge

Chapter 3: Ancestral Grudge

"Man," Techna groaned as she rubbed her back. "That's definitely one of the rougher landings I've participated in."

Stella looked back at the Hecate. The planks had splintered in several places from the impact, most of the bottom had been worn off by sliding across the ground, two of the masts had broken and numerous other things were nothing short of irreparable. "Like, what would be a worse landing than that?"

"Prototype wingpack testing," Timmy remarked. "Good thing we had doctors on hand to handle the spinal injury."

Bloom winced. "I don't want to know any more details, thank you very much."

Around them, yellowed grass billowed in the cold wind. The skies above were dark with ominous storm clouds, which only occasionally let the sunlight through. And when it did, it was a painful, hazy light, almost feverish. In the distance, Havram towered over the horizon, ornate buildings reaching for the skies.

"Sure looks creepy," Riven noted.

"Yeah. Not exactly welcoming," Helia agreed. "Beautiful architecture though."

"Well, whatever else happens, we're stuck," Brandon noted, securing his blade. "We'll worry about getting off the island once we have found the sprig." He nodded in the direction of the cursed metropolis. "Let's go. See if we can find an entrance."

As they approached, Bloom looked up at their destination. The great city was surrounded by a massive wall, tall enough that she couldn't even imagine her behemoth leaping over it. Still, these impressive defences seemed to have done nothing to protect the metropolis against the Ancestral Witches.

"There," Timmy noted, pointing. "Seems to be the main entrance."

The group paused. In front of them, a massive staircase ascended to an equally massive gate, its golden doors wide open, as if inviting them in. Great statues of imposing figures surrounded the opening, so well-made they looked ready to step off their pedestals and greet the group.

"Man, like, somebody should have invested in an escalator," Stella groaned.

"So what kind of place was Havram?" Flora inquired, looking to Sky.

"I mean, I only know so much," he admitted. "Used to be an independent nation. Very good traders if memory serves."

"Yep," Brandon agreed. "The island only held so many natural resources, but through their trade networks, they built this city."

"Then Eraklyon got interested, but instead of attacking the city directly, my ancestors conquered several smaller neighbouring countries," Sky continued. "Which they then used to cut all trade with the island, forcing them into surrendering. I seem to remember they managed to set up a fairly okay deal."

"The grand bishop of Havram, as well as his council, could remain in charge and retained the right to govern, as long as nothing they did went against Eraklian law," Brandon elaborated. "In return, they paid a small part of their trade as taxes. It was a practical deal and helped ensure Eraklian dominance of local trade and military control of the ocean. The loss of the city was not only a great tragedy, it blew a giant hole in our economy. Only barely managed to keep out of a complete freefall recession through a lot hard work."

"Wow. Grand bishop," Bloom echoed. "They were very religious?"

"Yeah. Though I am no expert in their faith. Heavily based around saints, mortals who had ascended into the Heavenly Kingdom through their achievements in life," Brandon stated. "But if you want more, I suggest you read up on it in history books. I'll just get it wrong and Sky knows less than I do."

"It's true," the blond confirmed.

"Enough chit-chat," Riven said, stepping forward. "No reason to drag things out. Shall we?"

"Sure. Though this place does give me the creeps," Musa noted, as the group began ascending the stairs.

Bloom eyed the statues as they passed them. She could almost believe that the rocky colossi would step forth to oppose them.

"If only I had the time," Helia sighed wistfully as they passed the marble giants. "This imagery would be a boon for my portfolio."

"Eh, I'm sure you can portfolio them on the way back," Riven noted with a shrug.

They passed into the gatehouse. Several portcullises hung from the ceiling, as if ready to slam down at any moment. Bloom noted that the wall had to be at least fifteen meters thick. She wasn't even sure her behemoth could punch its way through after failing to leap over the wall.

Exiting on the other side, they descended another flight of stairs into a plaza. The roads were made of stony bricks, while the towering buildings were decorated with images and statues of important looking people. A sickly, yellowish fogs billowed through the streets, obscuring their vision.

"Over where?" Bloom asked and turned around. As she did, one of her feet found no support and she almost fell, if not for the timely intervention of Sky.

"My father's notes said the central plaza," Sky responded.

"Man, the fog here is tots ugly," Stella remarked.

"I doubt that would be a good idea," Timmy replied. "With the way the city has been affected, we don't know what will happen."

"Obviously not here," Brandon noted. "We should try to navigate towards the centre of the city."

Bloom had to agree with Musa. The fog seemed to be thickening.

"Should we try to split up?" Aisha asked. "We could cover more ground."

"I think so," Techna replied. "Probably about to be jumped or something."

The redhead stepped backwards, only to bump into something. She turned around. "Sky?"

"Sounds good," Musa remarked. She paused. "Is the fog thickening?"

"Should be easy to find in theory," Helia remarked. "But with this fog..."

"Agreed," Flora added. "If things go wrong, we stand a better chance if we can work together."

"So, where would the sprig be?" Riven asked.

"Oh, hey," the blond said, turning around. He looked confused. "Weren't you over there?"

The group slowly drew together, as if expecting an attack at any moment.

As the fog began lifting, the redhead noted that she was standing on a bridge connecting the upper floor of two of the buildings, its railing long worn away.

"Ho-how did we get here?" Bloom asked confused, as Sky helped her get back on stable ground. "And why do I have such a headache?"

"I don't know," the Eraklian prince admitted. "Though I don't feel good either. Let's go inside for now. I'd rather not get dizzy and take a plunge."

Far below them at the plaza, Techna sat down on the tiles. "Okay, does anyone else feel like they've just been on a fucking weekend bender?" she asked, slightly swaying. "Because, man, I tell ya, my stomach is doing an entire ballet routine."

"I concur," Flora noted unsteadily. "My head feels... Disoriented."

"It's, like, nothing made sense," Stella groaned, massaging her temples. "It's, like, I try to remember and it's tots a mess."

"The fog... Did it do something?" Brandon wondered. "Wait, where're Sky and Bloom?"

"I think I saw them up there," Musa said, pointing at a faraway bridge. "But I'm not certain."

"The city is playing tricks on us," Riven said, trying to keep his nauseous stomach under control. "The sooner we find the sprig, the better."

"But what about Bloom and Sky?" Aisha asked.

"King Erendor's scroll noted that the sprig seemed to diminish the curse around it," Flora remarked. "He hoped it would eventually dispel it."

"Exactly," Brandon agreed. "If we can find it, we might stand a better chance of finding the two. And we'll have an easier time navigating the city."

Musa folded her arms, looking conflicted. "Alright, I can see why that makes sense," she sighed. "Just don't like it."

...

Oritel held on tight to the reins, as his mighty behemoth Atlas charged down the road as fast as it could. As soon as he had managed to get back to Domino, he had decided to contact King Erendor, only to learn that the king had set off with some of his soldiers. And Oritel had a feeling he knew where they were going. Now, he hoped to catch up to his ally so that they could join forces and hopefully assist his daughter and her friends at Havram. This time, he was determined to do things right.

But his quest for redemption was brought to a halt when him and his mount suddenly came upon a convoy of military vehicles, all of them standing still. In the middle was the armoured limousine that the king recognised as Erendor's usual mode of transportation.

He slid down from his behemoth and advanced slowly upon the convoy, hand resting on the hilt of his blade. "Hello!? Anyone there!?" he called.

"Oritel?" came a familiar voice, as Erendor poked his head out of one of the cars. "Dragon's breath, what are you doing here?"

"I... I've learnt about Havram. And... Everything else," Oritel slowly said.

"Oh," the other king responded quietly, his gaze falling to the ground. "I see."

"And... And I've come to lend my assistance. In any way I can," the king of Domino insisted.

Erendor looked surprised. "Really? I'll... I'll be honest, I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I," Oritel admitted. "But I heard about your convoy and rushed here to join up."

"Well, my convoy is going nowhere fast," the king of Eraklyon replied, gesturing the other king to follow him, as he jumped out of the car. "I've only just fixed the radio and managed to get a call for help out."

"Call for help? Erendor, what happened?" Oritel inquired.

"The Usurpers," he replied. "Ambushed the convoy. That damn Isabella used her magic to reduce my men to idiots." He paused. "Got in my head too. Until I couldn't resist. They're heading for Havram too. I'm sorry."

"Then we must hurry," Oritel insisted. "Bloom and the others are already there."

"I know," the other royal agreed, as they reached the front. Several soldiers were standing, frozen up to their waist in ice, with others trying to free them or resting by the campfire they had started. "But my men are in no condition to leave and Maria ruined the cars. They made sure we wouldn't follow." He paused. "So there went that plan. It'll be a while before more of my men can show up and my son and his allies need help sooner rather than later."

"Atlas can carry the two of us," Oritel suggested. "But we won't be able to bring any men. And he'll never make it to Havram."

The Eraklian king stroked his beard. "He won't need to. My men can tell any reinforcements to follow. The two of us will take your behemoth to the coast. I got some smaller vessels there that should be able to handle the trip to Havram."

"Should?" Oritel asked nervously.

"Yes. Outdated and obsolete. But the only vessels that will make it in." The king grabbed an assault rifle from one of his men and checked its ammo. "So, ready when you are."

...

Riven held a hand up to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight, as he glanced at the clouds. "I think the clouds are gathering. Might be in for some bad weather."

"Seems to be the only weather you get around here," Musa noted annoyed. "Anyone got any idea how far from the middle we are?"

The group was walking down one of the paved roads, scouting both for the sprig and their vanished companions.

"Well, according to the map we should have been there three streets ago," Timmy noted. "Which just confirms that we can't really count on the map."

"Most frustrating," Flora noted. "Perhaps from a point of elevation, we would be able to pinpoint where the middle is. But even were we to do so, I suspect the curse would work its magic to confound us once more."

"Look, if Sky's dad can get there, so can we," Techna stated.

"Yes, but perhaps the hourglass helped him," Helia suggested. "Remember, it did have a weakening effect on the curse."

"Sure wish we had that with us. I tried to use echolocation, but my magic just wouldn't work," Musa added. "I swear, every street we take just leads us somewhere random."

Brandon signalled for the group to halt. In front of them, a building blocked the road, its gaping dark doorway inviting them in.

"Why is there a building, like, tots in the middle of the road?" Stella asked frustratedly. "Nothing about this place makes sense."

"Should we go inside?" Riven asked. "Because this smells like a trap."

"I concur. But it appears we have lost the option of backing out," Flora remarked, looking behind them. "Look."

The group turned around. Where the road had been, there was now only a wall, boxing them into a little courtyard, the dark doorway their only exit.

"The curse is rather insistent," Aisha noted. "And very perplexing in its nature."

"Guess we should just press on then," Techna remarked with a shrug.

"I don't like it, but... I agree," Brandon said. "Let's go."

Together, the group entered the building.

Inside, the darkness immediately gave way to a cool blue light. Brandon observed the scene with some confusion. The room was large, lit by azure flames. There was multiple stairways, floors, doorways, even furniture. But what caused him to pause was the utterly random layout, most of the room seemingly being designed for completely different directions of gravity. Stairs were sideways, doors in the floor, tables on the wall. It was a mess.

"I mean... It's unique," Stella tried. "But it's not my style." She looked around. "Hey, like, where'd the others go?"

The squad leader looked around. They were indeed alone by the entry way.

,,Wɐu' ʎon ƃnʎs sonup ʍǝᴉɹp',, ɔɐɯǝ ┴ǝɔɥuɐ,s ʌoᴉɔǝ ɟɹoɯ nd ɐqoʌǝ˙

Stella and Brandon looked at each other in confusion, then looked up. They could see Techna and Timmy standing on the ceiling, looking at them. The scarred girl was enthusiastically waving, while the sharpshooter looked a mite concerned.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Stella asked.

,,pᴉpu,ʇ nupǝɹsʇɐup ɐ ɟnɔʞᴉuƃ ʇɥᴉuƃ',, ┴ǝɔɥuɐ sɐᴉp' sɥɐʞᴉuƃ ɥǝɹ ɥǝɐp˙ ,,pɐʇɐqoʎ¿,,

,,No' I pᴉpu,ʇ ɔɐʇɔɥ ᴉʇ ǝᴉʇɥǝɹ',, ┴ᴉɯɯʎ ɐpɯᴉʇʇǝp˙ ,,I ʇɥᴉuʞ˙˙˙ I ʇɥᴉuʞ ʇɥǝ ɹooɯ ᴉs ǝʌǝu ʍɐɹdᴉuƃ ʍɥɐʇ ʍǝ sɐʎ˙,,

"Well, this is giving me a headache," Brandon admitted.

.eciov s'arolF emac ",era uoy erehT"

Stella and her boyfriend looked to the new sound. On the wall stood Flora and Helia. "Oh, hey."

".hguoht erutcip doog a rof ekam dluow tI" .dnuora gnikool ,desuap eH "?siht si moor fo dnik tahW" .selpmet sih gnibbur ,dias aileH ",driew gniklat dna sllaw eht no gnidnats er'yeht oS"

.sdrow 'ssecnirp nairaloS eht hctac ot gniniarts ,deirt arolF ",su deteerg ehS ...kniht I"

Stella threw her hands in the air. "I give up. I don't get anything."

"Hey," Riven called, arriving from the other side. "How did you all...?" He and Musa looked around, bewildered.

"Spirits," Musa sighed. "What's this all about?"

,,Mɥɐʇ po ʎon ʇɥᴉuʞ ʍᴉll ɥɐddǝu ᴉɟ I ʇɹʎ ʇo ʍɐlʞ ouǝ oɟ ʇɥosǝ sʇɐᴉɹs',, ┴ǝɔɥuɐ sdǝɔnlɐʇǝp' looʞᴉuƃ ʇo ɐ sʇɐᴉɹʍɐʎ ʇɥɐʇ ʍǝuʇ ɟɹoɯ ʇɥǝ ɟlooɹ ᴉuʇo ʇɥǝ ʍɐll˙ ,,┴ɥᴉuʞ I ɔɐu ʍɐlʞ lᴉʞǝ ɐ sdᴉpǝɹ¿,,

,,I ɯǝɐu˙˙˙ פnǝss ᴉʇ,s ʍoɹʇɥ ʇǝsʇᴉuƃ onʇ',, ┴ᴉɯɯʎ sɐᴉp˙ ,,ſnsʇ qǝ ɔɐɹǝɟnl˙,,

,,Mǝll' ɟᴉɹsʇ ʇᴉɯǝ ɟoɹ ǝʌǝɹʎʇɥᴉuƃ',, ┴ǝɔɥuɐ uoʇǝp' sʞᴉddᴉuƃ oʌǝɹ ʇo ouǝ oɟ ʇɥǝ sʇɐᴉɹs˙ Ɔɐɹǝɟnllʎ' sɥǝ ɯɐpǝ ɥǝɹ ʍɐʎ nd' qǝɟoɹǝ dlɐɔᴉuƃ ɐ ɟooʇ ou ʇɥǝ ʍɐll˙ Sɥǝ ɟǝlʇ ɐ sᴉɔʞǝuᴉuƃ lnɹɔɥ ɐs ɥǝɹ dǝɹsouɐl ƃɹɐʌᴉʇʎ sɥᴉɟʇǝp˙

.dias ehs ",dekrow ti ,kool ,yeH"

,,Mɐᴉʇ' ʍɥɐʇ ɥɐddǝuǝp ʇo ʎonɹ ʌoᴉɔǝ¿,, ┴ᴉɯɯʎ ɐsʞǝp˙ ,,⅄on sonup ʍǝᴉɹp˙,,

.detseggus anhceT ",pu teem ot yrt su tel nehT"

".ytivarg ,lleW ...s'moor eht yb detceffa eb osla lliw gniyas era ew tahW .detceffa si taht ytivarg ruo tsuj ton si ti taht snaem tI"

.dnuola derednow yriaf deriah-atnegam eht "?naem lla siht seod tahW"

".niaga gniyas era uoy tahw dnatsrednu nac I ,anhceT" .deton arolF ",ees I"

"This is a fucking nightmare," Riven groaned. "Brandon, any ideas?"

"Yes," the brunette replied. "I can see from Techna that gravity is less than constant. Perhaps we can navigate the room in such a way as to meet up."

"Let's give it a shot." Riven turned to Musa, noting the intense look of concentration. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm trying to force their voices to make sense, but..." She sighed. "It's no use. The curse here is stronger than my magic by far."

"I see." He shrugged. "Nothing to do about it then. Let's try to meet up."

Even unable to communicate, the groups began moving around, trying to meet up.

.shtap wen ,sriats wen ,syawrood weN .stecaf wen delaever moor eht ,tuoyal eht tuo derugif dah yeht thguoht yeht emit yrevE .stroffe rieht yfed ot demees flesti moor ehT .egnellahc eht etiuq saw tI

Ǝʌǝu ʍoɹsǝ' ǝʌǝɹʎ ʇᴉɯǝ soɯǝqopʎ slᴉddǝp onʇ oɟ sᴉƃɥʇ' ʇɥǝʎ,p ɐddǝɐɹ soɯǝʍɥǝɹǝ ǝlsǝ' ɟɐɹ ɐʍɐʎ ɟɹoɯ ʍɥǝɹǝ loƃᴉɔ ʍonlp pᴉɔʇɐʇǝ ʇɥǝɯ ʇo qǝ˙ Oqʌᴉons dɐʇɥʍɐʎs ʍonlp snppǝulʎ qǝ pᴉsɔouuǝɔʇǝp ɟɹoɯ ǝɐɔɥ oʇɥǝɹ qʎ ᴉɯdɐssɐqlǝ qɐɹɹᴉǝɹs˙ ∀up ǝʌǝɹʎ ɐʇʇǝɯdʇ ɐʇ ɯɐƃᴉɔ ɟɐᴉlǝp ʇo dɹoʌᴉpǝ ʇɐuƃᴉqlǝ ɹǝsnlʇs˙

˙ʇɹoɟɟǝ ɐɹʇxǝ ǝɥʇ uᴉ ƃuᴉʇʇnd ɹoɟ ƃuᴉʇɐlnʇɐɹƃuoɔ ɥʇɹoʍ ǝq plnoʍ os ƃuᴉop uosɹǝd ∀ ˙ʇxǝʇ ƃuᴉsnɟuoɔ ɐ ǝpoɔǝp oʇ ʇɹoɟɟǝ ɟo uoʇ ɐ ɥƃnoɹɥʇ ƃuᴉoƃ ǝuoǝɯos ǝʞᴉl ɥɔnW ˙ʎʇᴉsɹǝʌpɐ ɟo ǝɔɐɟ ǝɥʇ uᴉ pɹɐʍuo ƃuᴉɥsnd 'dn ǝʌᴉƃ ʇou pᴉp ʎǝɥʇ ʇnq 'ɯǝɥʇ pǝuǝʞɔᴉs ʎʇᴉʌɐɹƃ ɟo ʇɟᴉɥs ʎɹǝʌǝ puɐ ɯǝɥʇ pǝʇsnɐɥxǝ sǝsɐɔɹᴉɐʇs ssǝlpuǝ ǝɥ┴ ˙uo dnoɹƃ ǝɥʇ pɐǝl uoᴉʇɐuᴉɯɹǝʇǝp 'sdᴉɥspɹɐɥ ɹᴉǝɥʇ ǝʇᴉdsǝp ʇnq

And then finally, they met up on the same platform.

"Dragon's. Scaly. Ass. I'm dizzy," Riven gasped, leaning against a wall. "What kind of demented lunatic came up with this?"

"The Ancestral Witches," Brandon said. "Though whether they decided for it to be this way or the curse is just random... I don't know."

"Wait, hold on a second," Flora said. She looked around. "Where is Aisha?"

"Crap, she's right," Riven said, looking around. "Aisha is not here. Did anyone see her?"

"No. Then again, everything was totally confusing," Stella answered. "Maybe she's somewhere else now?"

"Is this place trying to split us up?" Musa asked, scratching her head. "You know what, I'm almost happy the Ancestral Witches are back. Gives me an extra opportunity to kick their asses for this." She looked to Brandon. "So, what now?"

The squad leader sighed. "We push onwards," he said, turning to the doorway. "Hope we can find our way through all of this. And find the others."

The group continued down the hallway in silence, leaving the weird room behind.

At the end of it, they entered another hall. The ceiling was far above, hidden in a thick layer of darkness. The walls were decorated with mirror after mirror, their frames made of gold and decorated with precious stone.

"Wow. I like looking at myself, and even I think this is tots too much," Stella remarked as they entered the room.

"Hey, isn't that Aisha?" Helia asked, pointing.

Indeed, the princess of Tides was studying one of the mirrors. Upon hearing the noise, she turned around, her face becoming an expression of relief. "There you are. I got so concerned when you vanished."

"How did you get here?" Brandon inquired.

"I don't know. We entered the doorway together and on the other side was this room," she explained. "But I remembered that Flora had once told me that the best thing to do in such a situation is to stay where you are."

"You have done well to remember that," the Limphean noble added proudly.

"So, what's with the mirrors?" Riven asked.

"Good question. I don't know," Aisha replied. "And honestly, I am not certain that they are truly mirrors at all."

"She has a point," Timmy said, looking into one. "It doesn't reflect the room at all."

In the glass surface, all that could be seen was a dark passageway, as if they were actually windows.

"Huh. And there's so many of them," Musa noted. "This is... Eerie."

"Perhaps we better move on now that we're all together," Helia suggested.

"You know what, tAAARRGGHHH!" Stella screamed as something slammed into the other side of the mirror.

It looked vaguely humanoid and seemed to be composed of pure shadow. Two blue pinpricks glowed in its head and an even darker void opened below it, as the thing moaned pitifully.

"What the fuck?" Techna exclaimed, stepping back.

"I think... I think it's one of the citizens," Brandon said, starring at the wraith. "It's like Erendor's scroll said. Stuck between life and death."

The shadowy being began hammering on the mirror with mad fury, each slam marked with a dull thud.

"I'm starting to like the whole getting out of here idea," Riven said, backing away from the mirror with a hand on his blade.

As the spook punched away, the sound seemed to echo.

Musa looked around, eyes widening. "Oh no."

At each and every mirror, a similar being was wildly slamming against the glass, trying to get through.

"Can they...?" Aisha nervously asked.

With a final slam, the first apparition forced its arm through the glass pane. It grabbed hold of the other side, forcefully pulling itself out through the mirror.

"MOVE!" Brandon yelled.

The group began running, as more and more of the haunts made their way out of their prisons, raining down and slamming against the floor.

Flora looked behind them as they ran. The spectres that had freed themselves began pursuing, hovering above the ground, arms desperately outstretched.

"Maybe they just want help?" Techna suggested, even as they kept fleeing.

"Yeah, well, I'm not staying around to find out," Riven replied, as they escaped from the room down another hallway.

...

Sky folded his arms, looking down the street, as behind him, Bloom exited out the building.

"Something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"I mean... Look, I know I'm not always the most observant, but..." He gestured with his hand. "What do you see?"

The Dominian princess raised an eyebrow. "The street. I guess. Why?"

"Well, where do you think we are?" the blond asked. "In relation to everything?"

Bloom looked around. Everything seemed normal, from the cobbled road, the decorated houses and above them the towering spires. "We're on a road," she slowly said. "You seeing something else?"

"Well, how many stairs did we just climb in that tower?"

"Too many," the redhead sighed. "My legs hurt."

"Right. And how many stairs did we go down."

"None. Wait... Oh..." Bloom blinked. "You're right. This doesn't make sense. We even started on a high bridge, but now we're on ground level again." She scratched her hair. "Does anything around here make the least bit sense?"

"Don't think we should count on it," Sky noted. "But not much we can do about it. We better keep moving."

The two of them began walking down the road, their footsteps echoing through the misty air.

"I wonder if we can even find the others?" Bloom commented worriedly. "We can't trust anything in this city."

"True, but... Still. If we can just find the sprig," Sky said. "Then I'm sure we can make it. My father did, after all."

"Let's hope we can replicate that feat, then," the redhead commented. "Because I don't exactly..." She stopped, the sound of stone scouring against stone interrupting her. "What was that?"

The two royals looked around.

"I don't see anything," Sky remarked. "But I did..." The sound repeated.

"Was it from over there?" Bloom asked and pointed, only for the sound to repeat from a different direction.

"This is driving me nuts," Sky admitted, scratching his head. "Dragon's breath, what's with the noise?"

Bloom turned around just as the sound repeated, her eyes widening. "Sky? Did that... House just scoot a little forward?" she asked.

"The entire house?" Sky asked, turning around. "I mean... Maybe?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, all the buildings began slowly moving forward with a grinding cacophony, the path growing slimmer with every second.

Without a word, the two lovers began sprinting down the rapidly disappearing road, as the massive structures closed in to smash them.

Bloom leapt over a protruding stairway, her legs pulsing with pain. The path was now more like a narrow alley, but even this space was rapidly vanishing. Up ahead, the street seemed to end, spurring the two into trying harder, even as the looming walls closed in. Sky was forced to dodge the statue of a saint as it shot out in front of him, barely avoiding smashing into Bloom in the process.

"Almost... There..." he gasped.

The pathway was now so narrow that the two had to turn sideways to not grind up against the enclosing walls, slowing them down just as they were on the cusp of getting out.

With a final push, Sky got out, closely followed by Bloom as the buildings slammed into each other with a terrifying sound.

But the relief earned was short-lived. As he got free from the enclosing deathtrap, Sky suddenly found himself without footing under one of his legs. He began swinging his arms around as he tried to get back to safety.

"SKY!" Bloom yelled, trying to grab him.

But it was too late. He lost his balance and with a yell fell into the thick mist and the unseen hole it covered.

"NOOO!" Bloom yelled. She dropped down on all fours, desperately grasping at the ground, trying to find the edge they had both missed, hoping she could climb down, that it wasn't too deep. She found it. It was like somebody had cut through the road with a sharp knife and removed a part, leaving a smooth and definitely unscalable surface.

The redhead got up, thoughts racing to figure out what she could do. She took a step back, only to bump into something. She turned around.

The houses had moved closer. The grinding noise resumed as the buildings slowly approached, pushing the panicking redhead closer to the pit. She tried to focus her magic, tried to melt the stone wall, tried to do anything.

But it didn't work. Her magic wouldn't respond. Tears bubbled from her eyes, memories sparking in her brain as she tried to come up with something to save herself.

And then she was pushed over the edge, descending into the thick, yellow mist with a scream.

Then something grabbed her arm.

She was yanked in, stumbling into Sky.

"Bloom, snap out of it," he implored, holding her shoulders. "It's okay."

"What? Why? Cliff?" she tried, completely flabbergasted.

"We didn't fall," Sky insisted. "It's okay."

Confused, the redhead looked around. They were at the end of the street, the houses now back where they were before. "Wha... Was that even real?" she asked, drying her tears away.

"I'll be honest... I don't know. Maybe." The blond shrugged. "Felt real enough, but... Here we are." He looked into the mist. "But more than that, can you see that light?"

Bloom followed his glance. It was faint, but deep in the mists, she could see a faint shimmer. She felt herself calm down. There was something nice, soothing even, about it.

"That," Sky said, nodding. "Is the sprig. I'm sure of it."

"But how do we get over the chasm?" Bloom asked.

The Eraklian prince rubbed his chin. "We close our eyes," he insisted. "And then we walk hand-in-hand forward."

The redhead stared, before incredulously asking: "That's your plan?"

"Yeah. This pit... I think it might be a trick. Despite falling... We ended up here. So maybe... I dunno. Call it a gut feeling. I know, not good enough, but... I just know this will work." He reached out with his hand. "Do you trust me?"

The redhead paused, then smiled, grasping his hand. "Of course I do."

They both took a moment, then closed their eyes, walking into the mist together.

...

"Did we lose them?" Aisha gasped, as the others paused.

Brandon and Riven peered down the hallways they had just exited.

"Seems that way," the brunette finally concluded. "But let's be careful with any mirrors we see from now on."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Stella added. "So, like, what do we do now?"

"Don't think we have much choice but advancing," Timmy said, looking around. They had managed to escape into another big hallway, the floor tiled like a chessboard. There were pillars, torches blazing with fire, a balcony up above and a stairway to break up the monotony, though it all seemed to be arranged without much rhyme or reason.

"So, what kinda room was this back in the day?" Musa wondered. "Because I don't see the point."

"It's like the room exists to be a room. You know, like a game," Techna said. "We open the next door and encounter d6 frost wolves."

"I'm inclined to agree. It does feel like this place is playing games with us," Helia said, looking around. "And I don't think I've seen as much as a single bathroom or kitchen while we've been here."

"Wait. I hear someone coming," Brandon said, holding up a hand to gesture for silence. "Get ready."

"...as well just get it over with," Stormy complained, as she, Darcy and Icy entered the room from a different doorway. "Barely escaped that fucking deathtrap, and we still..."

Darcy cut off her companion's ramblings by grasping her and Icy's shoulders, getting their attention.

The two groups stared at each other.

Then weapons were drawn.

"What are you three doing here?" Musa hissed, fans ready.

"Looking for a plant," Icy coldly remarked. "But perhaps you've already found it? Would make things so much easier."

"I cannot believe you three would stoop so low as to work with the Ancestral Witches," Aisha noted, unsteadily holding her weapon.

Stormy paused. "Oh, well, we aren't. I mean, I guess we are, but if we don't, they'll kill us."

"Really?" Riven asked sceptically.

"Indeed. While we have often felt that circumstances have forced us into certain positions, never has it been truer than in this case," Darcy elaborated. "We have only agreed to serve insofar as not doing so would result in our demise. And no, being here does not in any way protect us from that, before you suggest it."

"I am sorry to hear that," Flora noted. "I wish we could help. But as it stands, we cannot allow you to hand over the sprig to the Ancestral Witches. The fallout from such a course of action could devastate Magicalis for centuries, if not more. Quite frankly, I believe the multiverse has had enough of such sad events."

"Well, tough luck, I'm not dying for that!" Icy spat. "Now do you have the sprig or not?"

"Doesn't matter. We'll kick your asses either way," Riven said, twirling his sabre for good measure.

Stormy looked hesitant. Then she turned to the others and started: "Maybe we should..."

"I don't wanna hear anything that even remotely sounds like a suggestion to sacrifice ourselves," Isabella cut her off.

"You think you'll have better luck fighting us?" Musa asked.

"It doesn't matter," Darcy said. "We do not have any choice in the matter. Even as we speak, the Ancestral Witches watch us. So if we tried to pull a fast one, they'd know. And we'd be dead."

"Man, I actually feel bad for you three for once," Techna noted, checking her pistol. "I mean, still gonna fucking shoot you, but I'll try n' make it less painful."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," Stormy deadpanned, before letting a charge of electricity run through her mace.

Nobody needed to say anything else. They all knew the battle had begun.

Techna and Timmy raised their weapons to fire, but Darcy was quicker, conjuring a thick layer of darkness to hide them.

"Great. Their magic remains unaffected," Musa noted annoyed.

"Solaris burn it all," Stella hissed, as she tried and failed to concentrate her magic. "I tots can't do anything about it."

Brandon and Riven charged forward, weapons drawn. A barrage of icicles shot out of the inky depths, forcing them to evade.

Helia grabbed a small canister from his belt, pulled the ring on top and threw it into the cloud.

There was a soft thwump as the grenade exploded.

"DRAGON'S SCALY ASS!" Stormy could be heard yelling. "IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Icy yelled furiously. "STORMY, STOP PULLING, YOU'RE GOING TO RIP MY HAIR OUT!"

"Impact foam," the artist noted to the others. "Also good for pacifying people."

Riven eyed the wall, where a shadow slid along. "Think you missed one though." He turned, pointing his sabre at her. "Come out, Darcy. We're not going to fall for your old tricks." He hissed when a thrown dagger slammed into his shoulder.

"I don't have to rely on old tricks," Darcy noted from the other side of the room, before sinking into the floor, blooming into several different shadows as she did.

"She's trying to confuse us," Brandon noted, eyeing the numerous shadows sliding across the room's surfaces. "Helia, help Riven. The knife was probably poisoned. Everyone else, be on guard."

Meanwhile, the layer of darkness faded, revealing the two other witches, still caught in the foam. Icy concentrated cold into the mass, freezing it solid, before with a move forcing it to tear itself apart.

"Dammit, you ripped my pants," Stormy complained.

"Forget your pants and focus on bludgeoning them," the white-haired noble retorted, forming a large axe-blade on her staff, before charging the group.

Aisha noted the approaching witch and stepped forward, her polearm ready. As Icy brought her weapon down, the princess of Tides countered it, stopping the blow mid-air. She could feel her muscles protest and the wooden shaft vibrated as she tried to hold her opponent back.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Icy taunted, pushing harder. "You really think you've got a chance?"

"More of a chance than you," Stella declared, rushing in from the side, readying her staff.

Icy tried to raise her weapon to both keep Aisha at bay and block the incoming strike, but Stella brought the blunt weapon down hard on the white-haired woman's exposed fingers.

Isabella yelled as she lost her grip, destabilising her defence. Aisha's own blade came down immediately, forcing the Usurper to leap to the side to avoid injury, right into the path of a follow-up attack from Stella, as the Solarian princess slammed her staff into the witch's head.

Seeing stars, Icy fell on her behind. As the blonde princess rushed in to attack again, Isabella counter by blasting a ball of ice from her hands, catching Stella in the stomach and launching her backwards.

Stormy, meanwhile, charged at Musa. The musician readied her combat fans, stepping out of the way of the wild-haired witch's first strike.

Stormy capitalized on the momentum to lead into a follow-up swing, which was also dodged.

Musa took the initiative, stepping forward just after Stormy's second swing and slammed her folded fan into the side of her opponent's head.

Stormy stepped back with a dazed expression, as she tried to reorient herself. She swung her arm, generating a powerful blast of wind that forced Musa back.

Not far from them, Techna noted the the two fighting and raised her gun to assist.

Just as she did, Darcy popped out of the ground behind her, dagger raised.

Having foreseen that, the scarred inventor spun around, slamming the gun into the witch's head.

Having foreseen that, the illusion of Darcy shattered.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Techna cursed exasperated. "Let me punch you just this once."

Meanwhile, Icy was fending of Aisha as Stella was trying to recover. The princess of Tides was more inexperienced, but Isabella had still yet to recover from being hit over the head. Still, having more skill with her chosen weapon, Isabella begun gaining the upper hand.

That's when Brandon stepped in, swinging his massive blade. Icy was caught off guard and conjured a shield of ice to block the incoming attack. The force of the blow made her knees buckle.

Aisha followed up by drawing her weapon back, then jamming the blunt end into the white-haired witch's stomach. She bent over, her eyes looking ready to pop out of her skull.

Then Brandon hammered the pommel of his sword into the back of her head, dropping her to the floor.

Stormy stepped forward, trying to get to Musa while the latter was still trying to get up.

Flora rushed in, machete drawn, swinging it in an upwards motion.

Maria tried to block it with the metal shaft of her mace.

There was a shearing sound and the Usurper watched as half her weapon sailed through the air, before landing on the floor with a clonk. She looked at what remained in her hand, before squeaking: "What?" She looked up at the Limphean noble threateningly pointing her blade at her. She backed up, only to feel Timmy's rifle poke into the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Techna swung her pipe through the sixth of Darcy's illusions. "I'll get you eventually," she declared. "Just you wait." She noticed Darcy popping up and got ready to swing her pipe at her.

"I surrender," the illusionist said, dropping her weapons.

Techna blinked, before disappointedly asking: "What, really?"

"Yeah. You've already defeated my allies," the dirty-blonde said, gesturing to the groaning Icy and the surrounded Stormy. "Even without your magic, a three versus nine fight was never going to be a favourable one."

Techna bit her lower lib. "Can't I hit you just a little bit?"

"No," she responded as she walked over to her comrades.

"Aww."

"**IMBECILES!**" an otherworldly voice thundered.

"What now?" Riven groggily groaned, as Helia did his best to support him.

"Oh no," Stormy whispered. "Not good."

The three great shades of the Ancestral Witches manifested in the room. "**Your task was simple, yet here you are, defeated by these pathetic fairies.**"

"**You're witches. You're better than them,**" one of the other spectres indignantly stated.

"I'm feeling slightly ignored here," Helia commented.

"It's those three shady assholes," Techna remarked. "What, come back to get your shit wrecked again?"

"**Watch your tongue, girl,**" one of the wraiths snarled. "**Neither your dragonflame carrying friend nor that damnable sword is here to protect you from us.**"

"Is that so?" Brandon asked nonchalant. "What a shame. Guess we're about to be vaporised." He paused. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Icy looked up at the hesitant spectres. "Yeah, what _are_ you waiting for?"

"**BE QUIET!**" came one of the three's loud answer.

"It is simple. You do not have a source of magical energy to parasitize," Flora stated. "That means that any magic you do use will drain you of your existence. You are afraid of overextending yourselves, are you not? I imagine you hoped just showing up would have us fleeing. But that is not the case." She levelled her blade to point at them. "We do not fear you. Your time ended long ago and the era you desire shall never come to pass."

"**BE QUIET!**" one of spectres roared, raising a shadowy hand. "**I SHALL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE, FAIRY.**" Magical energy gathered in her palm, as she prepared to blast the group.

"Well, like, now she's mad," Stella commented, as she and the others prepared for the attack.

A figure sailed through the air. There was a flash as metal was brought down.

The witch wraith howled in pain and rage, as her ghostly hand was cut off from her body, dissipating into smoke.

Oritel landed, before turning around, brandishing his enchanted blade. "Your plans will not come to fruition, witches. I swore I'd hunt you down and I have to come to fulfil my oath and obligation."

"King Oritel?" Brandon said surprised.

"Wow. I'm actually kinda glad to see you," Musa noted.

"Yes. Sorry for the delay. I should have been with you from the start," the king replied, turning to face the ghosts.

"**Do not just stand there,**" one of the wraiths ordered the Usurpers, while her companion cradled her arm. "**Destroy our enemies. Or we will snuff your life out like a candle.**"

"Really know how to get us fucking motivated," Stormy groaned, as she began charging magic.

There was a clicking sound.

The three looked up at the nearby balcony.

Erendor aimed with his assault rifle.

"OH SHIT!" Stormy yelled.

Icy managed to get a barrier up just in time as the gun began blaring at full auto.

"I think he might have taken offence to our interrogation," Darcy noted, as the white-haired witch struggled to keep the shield from shattering.

...

"We should have fallen by now, right?" Bloom asked, eyes still shut.

"I mean, if the chasm was really there, yeah," Sky replied.

"So... Do we just keep walking, or...?"

"I guess so. At least until something happens."

"Like walking face first into a wall you mean?"

"If we're careful, theoughuuh."

The redhead could feel the prince tip over, yanking hard at her arm. She grabbed his wrist with both her hands and prevented him from tumbling down, opening her eyes in the process.

The obstacle that had so suddenly surprised them was three steps for a staircase, leading down into a big and round depression. Around them, important looking buildings towered, even more elaborately decorated that the ones they had previously seen. Withered patches of grass bore witness to the now bygone beauty of the place. The swirling yellow fog surrounded the place, but seemed unable to truly enter it. And in the middle, gently glowing, was a little plant, its leaves hanging limply as it struggled to endure.

"It's the sprig," Bloom exclaimed excitedly, getting closer.

"Yes. We found it," Sky said, crouching down beside it. "Hmm, looks rather weak though."

"Probably not the most fertile soil for any plant, magical or not," Valtor noted.

"You're right. Maybe we..." Bloom blinked, then looked up. "Valtor? You're here? I mean... Wait... You were... Where did you... Go?" She clutched her head. "Oh God, I feel a migraine incoming."

"Well, it is nice to be noticed again," the dandy noble remarked. "Ever since we landed, everyone has completely ignored my existence, seemingly forgetting I was even supposed to be here." He made a dismissive gesture with his hands. "How uncomfortably familiar that felt. But if this cursed city thinks its cheap tricks will get under my skin, it has no idea who it is dealing with."

"I still feel bad about... Forgetting you," Bloom mumbled, twiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, it's okay," Sky reassured her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not you. It's the city."

"I know." The Dominian princess sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we'll have to get the sprig back to the Tree of Life," Valtor said, studying the tiny plant. "Gotta be careful. This poor thing is barely hanging on as it is. Maybe we can have Flora and Aisha help. The sprig's aura should stop the curse from..."

"Halt it. Right. There," a voice hissed.

The trio looked up to see Icy stumble out of the fog, using her staff to support herself. She had a notable yellow-blue bruise on her head, she was bleeding from the side and she was slightly limping on her right leg. Behind her hovered the shade of one of the Ancestral Witches.

"I've been kidnapped. I've been threatened. I've been forced to go to this stupid, stupid city. I got beaten up by that dumb airhead friend of yours, then shot by your boyfriend's stupid father. I have no idea where Darcy or Stormy are and that bitch Musa nearly broke my knee with a kick. So I'm in a very, VERY foul mood." Frost formed in her hand as she aimed a cluster of icicles at them. "So just shut up and hand over that sprig before I lose what little patience I have left."

"That's one of the Ancestral Witches," Valtor noted. "So it was true. You didn't die."

"**Unfortunately for you, traitor,**" the witch replied grimly. "**You could have had everything had you stayed loyal. But now, you'll have death.**"

"We've defeated you once," Bloom said, shakily drawing the axe she had been given. "Magic or no magic, we'll still..."

"SHUT UP AND STOP IGNORING ME!" Icy yelled. She took a couple of rasping breaths. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" As if to punctuate, she fired the cluster of projectiles. Sky raised his shield, protecting him and Bloom as the ice shattered against the plate.

One sliced Valtor's arm as he dodged, leaving a cut in both his jacket and skin, causing him to emit an annoyed mumble about his sleeve.

"**Be **_**CAREFUL**_**, you stupid girl,**" the shade hissed. "**You almost hit the sprig.**"

"So what? I thought you wanted that thing gone anyway," Icy retorted.

"**NO! It must be corrupted for our plan to work,**" the wraith insisted.

"Isabella, listen," Valtor said, stepping forward. "You do not have to do this. I know what you want and trust me, the Ancestral Witches are not the way to get it."

"Like you're one to talk. You joined the Coven too," the white-haired witch replied.

"True. And it was a mistake. I was blind to the reality of things." Valtor eyed the shade. "That there would be no room for me in the world they envisioned."

"**A weakling like yourself? Dabbling in that frail, inferior faerie magic?**" the shade mockingly asked. "**No. Your loyalty would have been rewarded with the only true magic. Witchcraft. And soon, all non-witches will bow down to us as our slaves. As it should be.**"

Icy paused. She seemed to lose focus as her mind began going over what had been said. "Slaves?"

"**Yes,**" the spectre purred. "**All of those weak, inferior beings, submitting to us. The true sovereigns of the world. They shall bow and scrape and yes, even die for us.**"

"That's what this has always been about," Bloom insisted, as she stepped out from behind Sky. "Them wanting to feel superior to everyone else. I don't care how cruel you are, that cannot be what you want. You don't have to..."

"I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Icy yelled, rearing her hand back and unsteadily flinging a large icicle. Bloom barely had to sidestep to avoid it.

Allowing it to slam into the sprig, snapping it in half.

"**NOOO!**" the wraith howled. "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**"

"I, uhm, missed," Icy tried, nervously eyeing the ghost.

The broken sprig began glowing, then exploded in a flare of light. Around them, the yellow fog evaporated, the grim skies above shattered and the oppressive atmosphere was vaporised.

Bloom took a deep breath as she felt the magic in her flare to life. "The curse," she said, looking around. "The sprig's release of magic broke it."

"Bloom!" somebody called and the redhead turned around to see her friends rush in.

"Dad?" Sky and Bloom said surprised.

"Son," Erendor said, as Oritel went over to his daughter. "You did it. You broke the curse."

"Ehm... It's a little more complicated than that," the blond admitted.

"**You... YOU... YOU...!**" the wraith sputtered, looming over Icy. "**EVERYTHING! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!**"

"Holy shit, what is going on here?" Stormy asked, as she and Darcy rushed in.

"I... Might have... Ruined everything," Icy nervously tried.

The two other wraiths manifested, looking very much like thunderclouds.

"It's over," Oritel declared, lifting his magic sword. "Without the sprig to corrupt, you can't fully corrupt the Tree of Life. And without that, you cannot fully corrupt Magicalis. That was your plan, wasn't it? To create a world where you three could exist in perpetuity, without having to rely on hosts. So you would become eternal."

"**We **_**WILL**_** become eternal!**" the three shades declared simultaneously. "**There are other Trees of Life. We will succeed. But you lot won't be there to stop us.**" The undead trio looked down on the suddenly very nervous witches. "**AND YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR YOUR FAILURES!**"

"Wait, hold on a..." Icy tried, before she felt something deep inside her burn. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. As she did, one of the Ancestral Witches dissolved into dark mist, before seeping into her.

Beside her, Darcy and Stormy were in similar predicaments, forcibly converted into hosts.

"Oh fuck," Techna cursed, as the three Ancestral Witches rose up in the bodies of the Usurpers. "They definitely didn't deserve that."

"What do we do now?" Riven quickly asked.

"**NOW YOU DIE!**" the three possessed witches yelled, as each began flinging a flurry of empowered spells.

Musa and Brandon dodged to the side as shards of razor ice peppered the area. The musician focused and fired a blast of sound, which the possessed Stormy countered with a thunderclap of her own.

Sky and Aisha tried to rush in from the side, but massive tentacles of darkness rose up and attempted to crush them. One smacked into Aisha's midsection, knocking her down. It reared up to flatten her, but Sky stepped in, slicing through it with a single swing.

Timmy ran out of the way, the place behind him shattering as lightning struck it, sending smouldering pieces of stone in every direction. He raised his rifle and aimed for the possessed Stormy. He fired, but the bullet was knocked out of the air by a powerful gust of wind. The controlled Icy fired at his spot, but Valtor pushed him out of the way.

"You okay?" Timmy asked, as he got back on his feet.

"Yes, yes. Just got some dirt on my pants," the dandy noble replied.

Stella ran into cover behind a bench as the world around her went mad. She peaked over and noted that the possessed Stormy got ready to blast Techna, who was preoccupied with dodging attacks from Icy. Just as the wild-haired witch got ready to fire, the blonde interrupted her with a flash of light. The lightning she had charged went wildly off course, slamming into a nearby building and shattering the wall.

Bloom flung a couple of fireballs, before ducking into a doorway. She paused, noting her dad was also there.

"Just waiting for a moment to dash in," he said. "Downside of a sword I guess." He eyed his blade. "But if I can hit them with this, it'll be over."

"What about the Usurpers?" Bloom asked.

"At this point, we'll be doing them a favour," Oritel replied. "Death is preferable to being the slave of the Ancestral Witches."

"But there must be something we can do," Bloom tried, focusing her mind on the problem. "Wait. The spell I learned from Maia. It was meant to break Valtor's control, but I'm sure it could work here."

"Bloom," Oritel sighed softly, as outside Erendor, Techna and Timmy formed a group and began gunning for the three witches. "Look, I know you want to help, but the Ancestral Witches are very powerful. There's no guarantee it'll work. And even if you could make it work, are you really going to risk yourself for those three? After everything they've done?"

Bloom paused, as a cursing Riven ran by outside, dodging blasts of lightning. "I know," she sighed. "But... I don't think they wanted to serve the witches. The way Isabella talked... I think they were shanghaied. Ehm, press ganged," the redhead clarified, noting her father's confusion. "They don't deserve this. If I can gather the others, we can try to create a fusion spell to eject them."

"And if that doesn't work?" Oritel asked.

"Then... Then I guess you'll be right," Bloom sighed. "Just... Give me a chance to try."

The king paused. "Alright. After everything I've done, it's the least I can do for you." He lifted his enchanted weapon. "I'll distract them. You gather your friends." And then he rushed out.

"**The sword,**" the possessed Darcy hissed. "**Kill him. Kill him **_**now!**_"

The controlled Icy stopped trying to hit Flora with frozen boulders and changed target, firing away at Oritel as the king tried to close in.

Bloom, meanwhile, rushed out. "Stella, Techna," she gasped, getting the attention of the two fairies, plus Riven, who was there with them. "I have a plan. Follow me. Now."

"Wait, like, what's this about?" the blonde asked, as the redhead ran by.

"Who the fuck cares? Let's see where she's going with this," Techna said enthusiastically. "Grumpy, you do your thing."

"Sure. Whatever that is," he replied with a shrug.

Oritel kept running closer, sword drawn. If he got close enough, he might have no choice but to attempt to harm the witches. He hoped Bloom could try her idea before then, successful or not. He saw the possessed Icy get ready to fire and prepared to dodge. This caused him to overlook a shadowy tendril summoned by Darcy. He tripped and fell to the ground with a thump.

"**NOW! FINISH HIM!**" the dirty-blonde demanded, as she used more shadows to prevent the king from getting up.

Stormy charged and fired a blast of lightning.

Oritel held up a hand, desperately trying to shield himself.

Then someone stepped in front of him.

The bolt struck Erendor in the chest, launching him backwards and slamming him into a building.

"DAD!" Sky yelled in horror. He gritted his teeth, eyeing the witches. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" With a roar he jumped towards them, as Darcy summoned several more massive black tendrils. The blond jumped out of the way of one attack, ducked under another, then sliced two tentacles apart with a brutal sword swing, blocking the slam from a third with his shield.

A fourth got ready to attack from behind, but fell as Brandon cut it down. "I've got your back."

"I know you do," Sky replied with a nod. "And I've got yours." The two stood back to back as more tentacles manifested, trying and failing to attack the two, as the soldiers cut them apart in a flurry of blows.

"Oh no," Bloom gasped, having gathered the others. "We have to hurry."

"Hurry with what?" Musa asked. "You just gathered us here."

"I'm gonna try to banish the witches from those three," Bloom said. "But I have no idea how strong they are. I'm gonna use the dragonflame, but..."

"But you want all of us to contribute to a fusion spell," Flora surmised. "It could work."

"Are we really going to try and save those three? Again?" Musa asked.

"Considering their unwilling servitude, I feel it is warranted," Aisha said sternly.

The musician sighed. "Can't argue with that. Alright, let's try." The five focused, trying to merge their energy with Bloom. The princess in turn let her dragonflame blaze, building up magical energy as she focused on the spell Maia had taught her.

"**The girl,**" Icy hissed, paying attention to Bloom again. "**STOP HER!**"

The three witches concentrated their magic, before firing off a fusion spell of their own, a dark icicle charged with electricity, shooting towards the fairies.

And hit Valtor in the stomach.

"VALTOR!" Bloom yelled in shock, still concentrating.

"Well... This hurts..." he gasped. "Wish my dragonflame wasn't still doused..." He coughed while falling to his knees. "Do your best, Sister. I believe in you."

Bloom nodded and focused.

The three Ancestral witches tried to focus again, but it was too late.

The combined energy of Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Techna and Aisha, boosted by the dragonflame, blasted out from the redhead.

The three Ancestral Witches screamed as the spell hit them, forcibly ejecting them from their hosts, black smoke pouring from the three Usurpers' orifices as the wraiths were left hanging stunned in the air.

The dark tentacles faded and Sky saw his chance, rushing forward.

"SKY!" Oritel yelled from his position on the ground. "HERE!" He threw the magic sword.

The prince of Eraklyon let his own shield and sword fall to the ground, before catching the blade. He leapt off a bench, sailing through the air.

One of the Ancestral Witches looked up, seeing the incoming attack. "**NO! NO!" **The enchanted blade sliced through her and she screamed in agony as it ate away at her essence.

Sky didn't halt, rushing forward, blade held low. "That was for my father. And this." He sliced upwards at the second spectre, who desperately and futilely held up her shadowy arms to protect herself, before the blade bisected her. "Is for my beloved."

And rushed onwards, leaving the dying ghosts behind, as the third one tried to flee into the sky. "And this," he said, before hurling the blade. "IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE YOU'VE HURT!"

The magical blade slammed point first into the escaping spectre's back. She howled as it pierced her bosy. She clawed at her chest where it stuck out, its magic ripping apart her ghostly form, cracks of light splitting her apart. With a final echoing scream she disintegrated and the blade fell to the floor with a clank.

The blond paused, then turned around, rushing over to his father's prone body. Desperately, he grabbed the old king's shoulder and turned him around. And jerked away as Erendor coughed loudly. "I'm getting too old for this," he wheezed.

"Dad!? You, you're alive," Sky said surprised, as he tearfully hugged his father.

"I'm quite surprised. You must have gotten lucky," Oritel noted, as he approached.

"No. But Eraklian noble clothes are enchanted," Erendor explained, as Sky helped him stand up. "Practical stuff. In case of assassins. Not like the frilly nonsense you lot wear that couldn't even take a single bullet."

"I suppose there's room for improvement," the king of Domino admitted. He paused. "Why'd you do it?"

"Well, figured you wouldn't survive. Besides..." Erendor looked glum for a moment. "I owed you. For what I did."

Oritel placed a shoulder on his hand. "You never owed me. You did right by your people. And today, you've done right by me. And Sky." He turned to face the blond. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Sir," the prince replied with a smile.

Not far from them, Icy groaned as she sat up. It felt like her entire body had been massaged by a steamroller.

"So, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked, walking up to her.

"A lot better if you weren't here," the white-haired witch hissed.

"You know, you should be more grateful. I did just save you," the redhead insisted. "The Ancestral Witches would have drained you of life. Or you would have been cut down by my father. Either way, you'd been dead if I hadn't learnt that spell." She looked over her shoulder, where Helia, Timmy and Flora were tending to Valtor's wound. "Funny how that works."

"Well I didn't ask for your help," Icy snarled.

"Oh come on. Be nice for once in your fucking life," Stormy groaned, still lying on the ground.

"Anyway, is it true? That the Ancestral Witches forced you into serving?" the redhead asked.

"Very much so," Darcy replied, rubbing her sore wrists. "We did not have much choice."

"I think that'll be to your advantage once this is all being resolved," the princess of Domino remarked. "I'll vouch for you. You'll still have to serve time for everything else, but... Not this."

"What, you expect me to be happy?" Icy asked coldly. "Just go away. You're lucky I missed you and hit that stupid plant instead."

"Yep. Missed," Bloom repeated and nodded. She turned around, before pausing. "Eugene. I've never seen him do magic. Can he?"

Icy was quiet for a moment. "No," she finally sighed. "Not a drop of magic in him."

"I thought so." Then she walked off.

Down by the plant, she inspected it and sighed. "Now what?"

"Worried about the plant?" Flora asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah. The sprig was supposed to cure the tree I guess. But now..." She shook her head. "Maybe there's another way."

"Or maybe, now that the curse has been lifted..." Flora suggested, kneeling down. "We can fix it."

Bloom crouched down. "You think so?"

"Maybe. Do you think you can handle using a bit more of your dragonflame?"

Bloom nodded. "Yeah. That spell took a lot out of me, but... I think I can do this."

The two held hands, focusing. Bloom let her magic seep into Flora, who focused on the plant. Slowly, it moved, fibres reknitting and cuts closing, as the little plant healed and began gently pulsating with light again.

"Much better," Flora said, smiling. "Now we just need to get it back. It will take a long time for the tree to heal, but it will happen."

"Thank God for that," Bloom sighed happily, sitting down on the floor.

...

"Finally home," Sky groaned, as he and his father walked into the throne room. "Ancestral Witches gone, the Usurpers back in jail, Havram curse free and the Tree of life healing." He stretched his arms. "I think we've earned a rest."

Erendor gave a confirming mumble.

"It's funny though," Sky continued, looking at some of the stained-glass windows. "You think the past is something you put behind you and then... It just keeps rearing its ugly head."

"You've gotten unusually philosophical," his father remarked.

"Heh. Don't expect me to make a habit of it." He scratched his head. "It's just... I was just thinking... Wondering... What will I leave for people in the future? How will I be remembered? The past is the past, but... We're still tied to it. The choice you, Oritel, the Ancestral Witches, all of you made. It's still affecting things. I mean, maybe it's not even truly over."

Erendor paused. "You're right," he said. "Yesterday's actions lay the foundation for tomorrow. You never know when you'll find yourself visited by the ghosts of years long gone." He paused, looking uncertain. Then determination manifested on his face. "Sky. There is one more secret of the archives. I doubt you'd find it on your own, but... You deserve to know. And someday, it may even be important."

"Should I be getting nervous now?" the blond asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. The thing is, as you maybe remember, your mother Samara was once my concubine. And I did have a wife before her."

"Vaguely," Sky said, racking his memory. "Never seemed important."

"And for a good reason." His father sat down on the throne. "Her name was Sinope. We were good friends. Families closely related. And then we were chosen to marry. Part of a business deal."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sinope always saw me as more of a friend than anything else. As a sibling, really. And she decided that if our marriage was a business transaction, then she'd treat it as such. We agreed that we'd officially marry, but that we each were free to take concubines. Then, well, she got pregnant."

"Oh. So I have a half-sibling?" Sky inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you do," the king said. "But, ehm, the thing is... She was pregnant with you."

"Oh... Really?" Sky asked confused.

Erendor leaned forward. "Ever wondered where you got your blond hair from?"

"I really hadn't."

"No surprise. It was around that time I got into a relationship with Samara. Sinope chose to pursue a career as a diplomat and started performing administrative work in the western parts of our country." The king sighed. "Then some three years later, she got pregnant again."

"Oh. With somebody other than you, I take it?" Sky guessed.

The king was quiet for a moment. "Yes. The three of us agreed that the best way to handle things was for her to step down as queen and have Samara take the spot. Officially, it's because the post we gave her on Harmony left her no time for queenly duties, so it made sense to have Samara take over as my wife." He sighed. "But the truth is, it's because that if people had known she had gotten pregnant with somebody other than me while we were still married, it could lead to potential problems. Inheritance and such. And further investigation might have uncovered facts that could have shaken the kingdom to its foundation." He took a deep breath. "Sky, I am sterile. I can't have kids and have never been able to. Neither me nor your mother are your biological parents. If that had been found out, that Sinope got married off to someone who couldn't even produce an heir... It could have been a nightmare. So this is how we handled it."

"Wait... Then..." The Eraklian prince stumbled a bit. "I'm not..."

In an instant, his father was in front of him, his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Sky, no matter who gave birth to you, you are my son and I have always seen you as such. You are my heir and a worthy king of Eraklyon. And I will fight anyone who wants it to be otherwise." Then he pulled the shocked blond into a hug.

"I... I love you, Dad," Sky said, as he returned the hug.

"I love you too, Sky," the king replied. After a moment, he let go. "But let's try to avoid having to fight anyone and just keep this quiet."

"I know. I..." Sky paused. "Always did wonder about some of those presents I received."

"Well, I couldn't very well deny her the right to send her kid presents," Erendor remarked.

The prince nodded. "Makes sense." He paused. "Do you think... It would be okay to visit her?"

"It is entirely your decision," Erendor stated. "You're a man now. You make your own choices. You said the past keeps popping up. True. But you still get to decide the future."

Sky smiled. "You're right." He turned, looking out the window. "Wonder what's next."

"Good times. Bad times. And everything in between," Erendor remarked. "Now then, you said something about relaxation." He put an arm around the blond's shoulder as they walked on. "How about a vacation?"

"Can I invite the others along?"

"Of course you can. They've earned it."

_Second movie done. Thanks to you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. We'll be taking a short break and then we'll be back with more of the Naruto rewrite, for those who follow that. Take care everybody and a big thanks to Warlord1 and Rhanar for proofreading, as well as to Fluttersniper13 who joined in from the second chapter onwards to help co-author the whole thing. See you all around._

_ArachCobra and Givenea_


End file.
